On the sea, Mr T!
by The infamous hogwarts jaguar00
Summary: **Full summery inside** SWEENETT! What if... what if Nellie and Ben were together? What if he didn't love Lucy? What will happen on their eventful trip aboard the great Titanic! Does contain character death, but only the evil ones die, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kinda obvious, I do not own!**

**Description: Ok, so Ben was never sent away, and he has always loved her, from the moment they first met, and Nellie has always loved him, from the moment they first meet, but are they destinted to be, or will fates intervine?**

**Onwards now!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Come on Nell! You're taking too long!" Benjamin Barker yelled to the girl.

"I'm a coming Ben! Dontcha forget that I am two years younger then you!" She shouted, reaching the top of the hill, panting.

"Sorry." He muttered, grinning at her.

"All' s forgiven then." She said, rolling her eyes.

He glanced at her and saw she was looking at him too. He blushed, as did she, but neither of them looked away.

He coughed slightly, bringin them out of their trance. She felt his hand snake into hers and grip it tightly.

"It's beautiful here Ben." Nellie whispered, lying her head on his shoulder and gazing over London.

"Isn't it." He whispered back, his hand dropping her to go around her waist and hold her close to him.

"I wish we could stay this way forever. Just you and me, me and you until the end of time." She said quietly, twisting her body so she her head was pressing into his chest and he held her there, not wanting to let go.

"I know, I wish the same, if only Lucy would leave us alone."

Benjamin Barker was a handsome lad of 20. He had just recently become engaged to the young Lucy, only she was two years older than him, and he was with Nellie, he didn't want that stuck up Lucy.

"And that bloody Albert." She hissed, hating that man.

Nellie was a beautiful teenager. She had a poor family though, and she was hadn't had the best education, unlike her dear Ben.

Her Mother had died when she was in swadling clothes, meaning her older brother had to care for her as her Father believed in drinking.

She had stopped going to school when she met Ben.

His Father was a barber, one of the best and Ben was heading that way as well. He was fantastic, as his Mother had died when he was young as well, but it was only him and his Father, so Ben wanted to stay with him and run the family business. Just as well, because Nellie knew they would be needing money and a home soon, once they shook off their irritating fiances.

Albert ran a pie shop in Fleet street and was a 'respectable gentleman' her brother had told her. They were the same age and Nellie knew her brother looked up to Albert.

He was lovely, and caring, but Nellie loved Ben.

"Yes, and Albert, maybe we could just leave Nell, go to that seaside you're dreaming of?"

"If only, you 'ave no idea 'ow much I'd love that." She said snuggling further into him.

"One day my Nellie, I promise." He said, kissing her head lightly.

"Can it be soon, please? Before we're forced into marriage? I 'ate us bein' all secret! I love you Ben, and I 'ate the fact I can't tell anyone that!" She said softly, trying not to cry.

"Shh, I know I know, I feel the same, but we'll get through this, I swear." He said, and he lifted her face to his and kissed her softly, and she felt shivers run through her.

"I love you Nellie, so, so much." He said, when they pulled apart.

"I love you too Ben." She sighed, her arms tightly woven around his neck, never wanting to let go.

2 hours later, about 7 o'clock at night.

"Eleanor Smith!" She jumped when she heared her brother booming voice.

"Y-yes Harry?" She asked, busying herself by fixing her skirt, so she could avoid eye contact.

"Where have you been? Albert was looking for you, he's been here for the past one hour and he has only just left, you were meant to meet him, do you not remember?" She looked up and regretted it instantly, knowing he would see her guilty face.

"I-I was with Lucille. We- eh- we were by the river, we wer-"

"Don't lie to me girl!" He yelled and then he shook her furiously.

"I-I'm n-not!" She trembled, giving up on fighting her tears.

Harry stopped shaking her and sighed, running a hand through his matted hair. Nellie thought it could do with a cut, but he wouldn't allow anyone to touch his hair apart from his wife, Lynda.

"I know you were with him. You can't do this Nell. He is engaged, as are you. Don't say you love him. You're only 18 and you cannot know realy love until marriage. Beside, if you're ever aught with him, you could be sent to jail, you know that."

Nellie shifted on the floor.

"I know, but please Harry, please help us. I can't- I won't marry Albert, please I love my Ben!" She wailed, unable to control her emotions.

"Calm Nellie!" He said, panicking a little. He pulled her up and sat her on a chair and she clung to him, not wanting to be alone.

She sniffed, "Sorry, I lost it a little." She smiled and he frowned.

"Nellie, please, stop with him, sever ties, or whatever it's called. You're both breaking the law in seeing each other!" Harry said, hugging her close.

Nellie loved her big brother. He was one of the best blacksmiths in London and he was her carer and he was only five years her senior.

"Ca-can't I be engaged to Ben?" She said hopefully, but already knowing the answer.

"You know it's not possible Nell."

Nellie scowled. "Is there no way at all?" She asked, again.

"Only in death I'm afriad." He said, smiling at her.

His smile was of sympathy, but hers was of plotting.

She would kill Lucy Wood, and then she have Ben, 'Till death do we part.'

* * *

><p><strong>No idea what inspired this, but obviously something did! So, that was chapter one of 'Together. Forever.' I hope you like it and REVIEW! (Only if you want more that is :D)<strong>

**Oh, and if you're confused or have any ideas, PM me or leave it in a review and all will be explained in the future chapters!**

**Ellie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**'K, so one person reviewed (I love you!) but people are reading, so I'll continue up to chapter three, if no one reviews I'll take it down!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey Sweeney, can I buy you?**

**Sweeney: No.**

**Me: Please?**

**Sweeney: No.**

**Me: But I-**

**Sweeney: No.**

**Me: :(**

* * *

><p>"Nell, Thank God, I need to tell you something, quickly."<p>

"Yes?"

"I-I'm leaving. Lucy and I, oh she is beautiful, so very beautiful, with her golden hair and her sapphire eyes! I am leaving Nell, she and I to the sea! I love her so much I can't wait to leave this miserable place!"

She felt her heart break, but forced herself to stay composed.

"Nellie!" Gasping, she opened her eyes. "What happened! You were whimpering 'no' and then you seemed to choke yourself!" Harry exclaimed, moving the candle away from her face.

She gasped, and looked around, realising she was safe in her bed.

"Oh, right. Nightmare." She muttered, sitting up and looking around.

She felt sick, her Ben couldn't do that to her! He wouldn't!

She went to get out the bed, but Harry pushed her back.

"Where'd you think you're going?" Shit. Harry was here, she couldn't leave if he knew where she was heading.

"No where." She sighed, getting back under the covers. Harry looked at her suspicously, but dropped the subject.

"Fine. I'm just across the hall if you need me ok? Lynda isn't here tonight, she's working so you can sleep in our room if you like?" She shook her head and Harry sighed.

She ignored him and snuggled into bed, and then Harry left. Nellie knew he was worried about his wife, because she was working a night shift at the local hospital and he hated her being out at night, especially in London.

At the other side of London, a large fancy house sits in the Old Bailey, containing one spoiled brat.

"Ben!"

"Yes dear?"

"I want some tea, and remember I like it with lots of sugar." She barked and Ben rose from the desk and made his way to her kitchen.

Lucy's Mother had asked him to spend the night, in order to get to know him better and he had reluctantly agreed.

Upon reaching the kitchen, he was tempted to jump out the window, and go to his Nell, but then her brother would beat him up, not to mention the fatso Albert.

Ben sulked as he made his 'fiancee' tea. How he loathed her, with her flouncy dresses and her perfect hair. Her superior attitude to the lower Londoners.

"BEN!" He jumped and grabbed the tea, running to her parlour, to see her father there.

"Good Evening, Sir." Ben said politly, giving Lucy the tea.

"Benjamin." He said curtly. Lucy's Father did not approve of Ben, but Lucy and her Mother did, if only they listened to the man of the family.

Lucy just giggled and pulled Ben down onto the seatte.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, when he landed on top of her, but she continued giggling and she pulled him close to her.

"Lucy, would you behave yourself!" Her Father exclaimed, tired of his hormonal daughter. She scowled, and Ben took the opportunity to stand up, smiling thankfully at her Father.

He nodded again, before leaving the room when he heard the front door.

"Bennie, come back." Lucy whined.

"I can't, I have to get the money sorted for my shop." He said, moving back towards the desk.

"But B-" She cut herself off, when her Father entered the room, with the Judge.

Lucy jumped to her feet and curtseyed.

"Honorable Judge Turpin!" She squeeked.

Ben stood and bowed his head.

"Good Evening, if I may be so bold, Miss Lucy you look exquisite this evening." The Judge said slowly, his eyes drinking in her form.

Lucy blushed brightly and she couldn't take the smile off her face.

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot that does, sir." She babbled. Ben had to fight not to roll his eyes.

Lucy offered her hand the Judge knelt done and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to it. Ben swore he saw Lucys eyes flutter.

"Should we go to the office, sir?" Lucy's father asked. With one last stare at Lucy the Judge nodded.

"Of course." He said swiftly, leaving the room.

"Did you see that Ben! Did you see! He looked at me! He said I looked 'exquisite' oh Ben! Isn't this marvellous!" Ben did roll his eyes this time.

"Well, why don't you ask him to marry you instead? You seem to prefere his attention." He said, making his way back to his desk.

Lucy blushed, "Don't be silly! The judge would never want me!"

"Oh he would." Ben muttered, but Lucy never heard him.

o~O~o

"I must say, your daughter is simply delectable." The Judge said, when he was alone with Lucy's father.

"Hmm, if only she had chosen a suitable husband. That Barker boy won't amount to much." He drawled, dropping in his chair.

The Judge now had an evil smirk on his face.

"Well, that is a shame, but- but wasn't that Barker boy caught stealing the other week, and we know that in London, all thieves must be sent away." Lucy's father looked at the Judge with wide eyes, before catching on.

"Yes, I do believe that is the law, and my Lucy must be wed to with hold our family honor and marrying a criminal just wouldn't do."

"Well, I suppose, it wouldn't be a bother for I to ask for her hand? I mean, with the boy away, your daughter will need consolance and she must be wed and I am the most suitable bachelor in London." Lucys father smirked.

"Yes, you'll be perfect, let us go and tell her of the news."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, kinda sudden, but well, no one likes Lucy (or I don't, she ruined any Sweenett chances!) It will get better and it will soon, kinda, follow the movie plot, but they way I wished it would. Pleaseeeee review and I'll getcha a nice juicy meat pie!<strong>

**Ellie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I am updating twice in a day, that's why the chapters are short, but today was Sunday, so yay! But I have school in 8 hours, so no more for today!**

**Disclamer: Well, apparently, owning the DVD does not give you exclusive rights to Sweeney, so yeah. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Ah Nellie, you bothered to show today. I hope I am not ruining your plans." Albert said sarcasticly. Nellie shifted uncomfortably in her parlour. Harry and Lynda were out for the day and Albert had come over to speak with Nellie about her not being home yesterday.

It was 6 o'clock and everyone in the market was heading home.

"Of course not Albert. I am devoted to you and you alone." She whispered, not looking at him. She was stood by the door and he was sprawled on her seatte.

"Are you? Are you really? Well, you better start proving it because the woman I marry will be pure and loyal, not a whore." He spat. Nellie blushed and looked at him.

"Where on Earth would you have gotten the idea that I am or ever was a whore?" She exclaimed.

"Well, where were you yesterday?"

"With Lucille. We were by the river."

"Well, I don't know if I can believe that, seeing as I saw you with that Barbers boy!" He yelled and he jumped to his feet and was by her side in a second, shaking her furiously. "HOW DARE YOU SPEND TIME WITH HIM!"

Nellie began to cry, hating herself for being so weak, but he was hurting her. His nails where digging into her shoulders and his breath was making her feel sick. It smelled strongly of Gin and Nellie couldn't stand the drin that had driven her Father to the grave.

"ANSWER ME!" He shouted, letting her go, and that was all she needed. She fled from the room, out into the middle of the street, getting lost in the crowd.

She heard her name being called, but she ignored it, heading for Ben's. He would help, he always helped.

But she tripped, and was caught by her 'beloved.'

"If you ever do that again, I'll kill you." Albert muttered as he hauled her up, dragging her back to her home.

She didn't bother struggling, what was the point, he'd kill her.

When they reached the house, he threw her on the floor, slamming the door shut.

"Now, we are going to get married tomorrow, so if I ever see you with that barber again, you an be hung, legally." He laughed. He was laughing at the thought of her being hung, for the world to see and she felt sick to the stomach, she wanted to run, but there was no way that was even possible, he'd kill her.

"What are you gonna do now?" He said, mockingly, but she lay there, knowing what was best for her.

Then she gasped. He had kicked her, hard.

"Albert-" She began, but he kicked her again, harder and harder, right in the stomach.

She was screaming out, she was dying, it was the only explaination. the pain was unbearable, undescribable.

"Please." She stammed through her tears, but he just laughed before stomping on her head and as she screamed out, the world went black.

Meanwhile...

"Mr Barker, I'm afraid you are under arrest." Ben stood when the Judge entered, as did Lucy.

"Why? What have I done?" He asked, feeling baffled.

"You were caught stealing. Now if you would I would like if you could come without a fuss. You will be in Newgate tonight and then a court case tomorrow." The Judge said, grinning evilly when his guards took the bewilderd man out.

"Judge Turpin! What did Ben do?" Lucy asked, obviously missing what he had said.

The Judge smiled warmly at her and took her hand, leading her onto the small seatte. He sat with her hand enclosed in this.

"Well.." The Judge tells her of Bens crime and Lucy believes every word, making the Judge smirk evilly. Knowing she was almost his.

o~O~o

"Please! I di- I hav- I would never ever steal! I have enough money! I don't need to steal!" Ben said as the police dragged him through the now empty market square.

"Sorry son, but law is la-" The officer cut himself off. A loud scream had shattered the quiet and Ben froze.

The scream had come from Nellie's house.

"NELLIE!" Ben yelled as loud as he could. The officers where in shock and Ben pulled free from their grasp, running to her house.

Their trance broke almost immediatly and they chased after him.

"NELLIE!" Ben yelled again when he reached the door. He pushed it open and ran into the parlour.

He was sick at the sight.

His Nellie was on the floor, covered with blood. She wasn't moving.

"Nell? Nell? It's me! It's Ben! It's your Ben! Come bac to me darling, please come back! Nothing is ever gonna harm you again." Ben said, rushing to her side, clutching her cold hand and running his hands through her hair.

"Oh My Lord." The first officer said, entering the room. He nearly collapsed, and the second wasn't much better.

"We'll get a Doctor." The second officer said, dragging the first one away. They knew the Judge had made up the stroy of Ben being a criminal, so they new he was safe to be left there.

"Please Nellie, please don't leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet love." He wept into her hair.

"Nellie? Is Alb-" Harry stopped when he reached the parlour. His usually kind face became that of anger when he saw Ben.

"What the fuck have you done to her?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but reviews make me write faster! And our dear Albert *Coughstupidcoughtwatcough* left through the back door.<strong>

**And, I know I said Nellie would kill Lucy, but that was just to know her character, she would kill for Ben, but that doesn't mean that she will kill for Ben, if you get my drift ;)**

**Ellie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Can I say Thanks to 'Elekat' and 'Zoek80' for reviewing! You my friends, are totally awesome and I reward you with another chapter :D**

* * *

><p>"No-Sir-I-"<p>

"DON'T LIE! WHTA HAVE YO-" Harry shouted, but silenced himself at Nellie whimpering.

"B-B-Be-Ben." She stuttered, hardly moving.

He was by her side again, stroking her hair, holding her hand and not stopping his tears.

"Nell, oh Nell, don't die on me, please-you can't! I love you too much!" She sobbed and her eyes flicked.

"I ain't leavin' Ben." She whispered hoarsly, with a ghost of a smile on her face.

The she froze.

"Nell?"

"Oh officer, it was simply horrific, absolutly ghastly, I just hope my little Nell can get by!" Came the sound of Alberts voice.

He entered the parlour with the police officer that had only just left. His face hardened when he saw Benjamin.

"Oh look officer, you don't even need to search for the criminal, he's right here." Albert said, sneering at Ben.

Now, Albert Lovett was a rich man and the officer knew this and he also knew his job would be lost, if he allowed Ben to go free, as he was in trouble with the Judge.

But the look on that poor lads face. He was in tears over that little girl and Albert seemed very smug. Albert clearly didn't care for the girl at all, so the officer hatched a plan.

"Yes, I see what you mean. Boy!-" The officer shouted at Harry. "-Carry the girl, take her to the doctors on Slater Street, you come with me." He said to Ben.

"NO! I can't leave my Nell when she's in this state! I can't!" Ben yelled, but the officer managed to restrain him.

"Go, I'll lock 'im up. Where he belongs." Luckily Nellie had passed out, or she would have had a fit at hearing that.

Albert left, walking closely behind Harry and Nellie.

"NELLIE!" Ben wailed as the officer tightened his grip.

"OI! Calm down, listen. I know that you didn't do it, I know that that slimy git did it, but I can't lock him up, he's too powerful. Here-" The officer shoved a wad of notes in his hand. "-Go to the docks, and wait there. Your girl has been beaten badly. Get upstairs get her things and I'll take them as evidence. When we reach your house, go in and add to the bag and then hide by the docks, and I'll bring you your girl."

Ben was shocked. You hardly ever met nice officers, but this one was willing to risk his life.

"Thank you, I d-"

"Just go! Quickly, you and that girl got something special and I ain't gonna ruin it!" Ben grinned and ran up the stairs to Nellies room.

There was hardly anything here, but there was a large enough packing case under her bed. He managed to fit in some of her clothes, and blankets from her bed and he put all her photos in as well.

He was about to leave when something caught his eye. A small bag had been shoved between the bed and the wall, it was hidden so Ben guessed it was important to her. He grabbed it and ran down the stairs.

"Ready boy?"

"Yes." He fitted the bag in the case and gave it to the officer.

"Best be off then."

The officer handcuffed him and led him towards Barkers tonsorial parlour. Although this was his home, Ben resented it because his Father had passed a few months back, but Ben was told he couldn't legally run the shop until he as married, but he knew that was just because they all wanted his Father's money.

"Ok boy, we need to go to your home to get the rest of the evidence!" The officer exclaimed, incase the Judge had spies about.

The officer knew he should take the boy to the station, but he couldn't or else his plan would fail.

Ben opened the door and ran upstairs, to gather his things. In less then minute he was back, and ready to go.

"Now, because it's dark and this part of town is quiet, you're fine to run off now. Hide at the docks until I bring the girl and then I suggest you get on the 'Rivage.' It'll take you to America, New York to be precise. It's due in in 3 days, and will leave in 6."

"Thank you, thank you my friend!" Ben exclaimed.

"But, once you're out of site, I will have to call for help, saying you escaped. So be ready to run, it's a 15 minute walk to the docks from here."

Ben nodded and ran out the door. He ran as fast as he could, and he almost collapsed at the docks.

He saw an old, abandoned boat in the water and he broke into it. It was damp and smelled vile, and it was very dark, but he figured he could wait like this, for his Nellie.

o~O~o

"Hello. You must be Nellie. I must say, we weren't expecting you this early!" Nellie looked around the white room, confused.

Where was she? Who was that speaking?

"Over here." The voice said, and an angel appeared.

Nellie stepped back in shock.

"Don't worry, you're not dead, but you will be soon. Benjamin managed to save you the first time, but he's no longer here."

"What do you mean? What happened? Where am I?" She had so many questions.

"Oh dear, we're about to enter heaven. You were expected to die earlier, which wasn't expected in fact, but that boy, Benjamin, saved you. We don't know how, but we do know he cannot see you as he is planning an escape for you. To America I believe, by the sea."

Nellie felt her eyes fill with tears. Her Ben was doing that for her.

Then the angel started to fade, and Nellie heard her whisper.

"Even when he is not here, he saves her, how odd."

Before Nellie gasped and snapped opened her eyes. She was alone, in a small bed, with a some tubes on her.

She had forgotten what Albert had done to her, until he moved her head slightly and she felt a throbbing pain.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, moving her hand to her head, to see what was wrong.

She felt her head was heavily bandaged. She froze when she saw movement in the corner.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm an officer, I need to ask you some questions." He asked her softly and she nodded.

He indicated to the chair beside the bed and once again, she nodded.

"I know what's happened, you need to escape, but with the damage that that monster has inflicted on you, you won't be able to move for a while. Your Ben is by the docks, and I am taking you to him, in three days." Nellie felt her eyes water, so the angel was real!

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! I would hug you, but my arms won't move." She said sheepishly and the officer laughed.

"It's fine dearie, but I know that Albert is scared he is going to be hung for almost killing you, and we are not doing anything about it because he is a highly respected member in our community." The officer said, with a look of hatred on his face.

Nellie felt sick, she now knew she couldn't ever marry him, because he wouldn't even get into trouble for anything he did to her!

"Also, I think he is planning on marrying you, tomorr- well today. It's 8 o'clock in the morning! I'll try and hold him off, and then in 3 days you'll be gone, ok?"

Nellie was speechless, which is very unlike her, so she nodded, but she was smiling.

The officer stood and made for the door, just before he stepped out, she called to him.

"Wait! Wot's yer name?" He turned and smiled.

"Todd Miss, Sweeney Todd."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry! All will be well, the Officer is just were they'll get the idea from, ooooo giving away a bit of the non exsistant plot! Anyways, hope you liked it. The next chapter will probably be rubbish as well, but once on the boat, everything will be simply spiffing!<strong>

**Read and Review,**

**Ellie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: As seen previously, I do not on Sweeney, and he won't even let me borrow him, but I will, but I won't get paid.**

* * *

><p>Nellie lay back when the officer left and tried to sort out her head (not literally.)<p>

'Albert is going to marry you.'

'You can't marry that bastard! Look what he's done to you!'

'But he has money, and when he is sober, he can be quite ni-

'NO!'

"Gah!" Nellie exclaimed, her thoughts giving her a headache. She wanted Ben. but that wasn't a possibilty right now.

She heard a knock at the door and called a weak 'come in.'

She smiled when she saw Harry and Lynda.

"How are you kiddo?" Harry asked, looking sick.

Lynda sobbed and ran to her side and hugged her the best she could.

"I'm fine, but I can't actually remember what happened."

"Well, you and Albert were together, and everything was fine, when Benjamin showed up and threatened you and Albert, and he ran off to get help. Ben obviously took all his anger out on you. He's lost Lucy to the Judge. I told you he was bad news Nell."

She gasped and tears rolled down her face. She knew Harry was lying, but she didn't believe Albert had told him that!

He Ben was a pure, sweet angel! He wouldn't hurt a soul and here was Harry telling her Ben had tried to kill her.

Nellie wanted to go and kill Albert, but she couldn't, not in her current condition.

"Albert wants to kill himself, he feels so guilty for not protecting you. He's to marry you, in an hour or so."

"No!" Nellie yelped, pulling away from Lynda and cowering under the sheets.

"Why? Albert will protect you Nell. He ain't Ben." Exactly.

"No-no I can't marry him!"

"Oh for Godssake! LOOK AT WHAT BEN DID! He nearly killed you, but you still insist on loving him?" Harry yelled and Nellie stopped crying and nodded her head.

Harrys face turned red and he stepped towards the bed, but Lynda caught him.

"Look, she's scared. Let's just leave her be for a while." She said softly, pulling Harry out the room, smiling as she left.

Nellie's lip quivered as she tried to fight her tears.

"LET ME IN!" She heard, as her door was thrown open by an enraged Albert.

He looked ready to kill, but he broke into tears seeing her on the bed.

Nellie could at least admit Albert was a good actor.

"Oh Nell! It was awful, so awful seeing you there! I thought you had died! Oh God, I'll never- I'll get 'im Nell, I swear! I'll find him and rip his guts out!"

"No." She gasped, luckily Albert didn't hear her.

"Now Albert, please do be rational."

"NO! SHE COULD HAVE DIED OFFICER! I AM MARRYING HER NOW AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" Albert roared and the officer shook slightly, he looked at Nellie with an apologetic expression.

She shook her head, mouth open slightly.

"I'll leave you alone then." He whispered, backing out of the room.

"No!" Nellie whimpered, but was silenced when Albert leaned over her.

To us it would look like he was simply kissing her cheek, but in reality, he was threatening her.

"If you tell a soul, or refuse my hand, I will kill you, you hear me?"

Nellie could only nod as more tears streamed down her face.

"Shall we begin Mr Lovett?" The Priest asked, cautiously.

"Yes, yes of course!" Albert exclaimed, pulling rings from his pocket, giving one to Nellie.

She took it with a trembling hand and tried to imagine she was with Ben.

The Priest wittered on and before she knew it, all that was left was the 'I do's.'

"I d-do." Nellie stammered.

Albert beamed and slid the ring on her finger.

"Congratulations! You may kiss your bride!" Alberts beamed turned into a smirk as his lips covered hers, staying there for a little longer then necessary.

"Now you're all mine." He growled as he pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry, but Miss-

"Mrs Lovett." Albert spat at the poor doctor.

"Sorry, Mrs Lovett needs her rest. You'll be allowed back in the room when she awakens." The poor thing said, shaking a little.

"Of course doctor. Come Albert, we'll have a celebration drink. On me!" Harry said, guiding him out of the room.

Lynda smiled weakly at Nellie before leaving as well.

Nellie let out a shuddering breath.

She was now Nellie Lovett and she wanted to kill herself.

"Now, you aren't ready, but if we don't do it now, you could die." The doctor muttered.

"What's that?" Nellie asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm John. John Todd, son of Sweeney, the officer. I work here, and we plan on getting you out, but you really shouldn't leave our care for a few more days, but I don't want you near that Albert, incase the injuries get to an unrepairable stage."

"Oh." That was all she could say.

"Son? Can we move her?" Sweeney appeared, looking nervously around, relaxing when he saw no one else in the room.

"Well, I'll help, if she goes on the boat tonight, she should be fine. Euan is on board, and he'll look after her."

Nellie looked at the men, feeling sick with excitement.

"Please, when will we go?"

"Tonight. Or after your Albert says goodbye. It is only 2 o'clock in the afternnon and he is out drinking! We'll leave the hospital about midnight, so no one will see us go." Nellie nodded, feeling dumbfounded.

"Well, I'd best be off. You sleep, it's gonna be a long night." The officer said, and he left with his son in tow, both discussing plans on how to safely remove Nellie from the hospital, away from Albert.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, yeah, sorry it took ages, but I didn't really know what to do! But what do you think I know that it is not historically correct and i keep changing the way Mrs lovett speaks, but uyou get my drift and also, I only married her because A) That could be important for the next chapter and 2) Because I like calling her Mrs Lovett!<strong>

**Next chapter should be up within 24 hours, so enjoy! Pleaseeeee review! Oh yeah, and should I kill Albert?**

**Ellie.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yeah, obviously I own Sweeney Todd, that's why he was transported and not in love with Nellie.

I think not :|

* * *

><p>"Hey, we better go." Nellie heard the whisper and sat up.<p>

She could barely breathe, her stomach was in a lot of pain.

"Can you get up?" The officer asked.

"Yes." She said. The room was in pitch darkness and she heard the doctor fiddling with the machines.

Nellie tried to move, but it was fgar too painful.

"Son, she can't move."

"Yes. I. Can." She muttered through gritted teeth. Sh ecouldn't bu tthere was no way on Earth she was going to stay here.

"No you can't dear. I'll get a chair." the Doctor left and returned in mintues with a chair on wheels?

"What is that!" Nellie exclaimed.

"This, my dear, is the all new invention from Bath! You sit in it, and we'll push you to the docks." The Doctor said, so Nellie tried to move into the chair, but it was too painful.

Tears were rolling down her face, but she perservered.

The officer placed his hands on her waist to guide her into the chair.

Nellie winced at the contact, because whenever Albert did this, it was never a good ending (she wasn't raped, but he used to beat her, and he'd usually always started the beating by wrapping his arms around her waist and throwing her on the floor.)

"I won't hurt you." He said and she relaxed enough to be put in the chair.

She was in pain, more pain then she had even thought possible, but it was worth it for her Ben, their future.

"Ready?" The officer asked and Nellie nodded her head, wincing at the pain it caused.

"Let's go, us the back door Dad."

The left the hospital quickly and quietly, encountering no one.

Soon, they reached the docks and Nellie was gasping. It was so painful, but she wouldn't fall now, not when she aws so close to Ben.

"Look." The Doctor said, and Nellie saw the largest ship in the world! Her mouth dropped a little and her painw as forgotten. "I'm putting you on there. Ben will join us soon. Dad, can you go get him?"

"'Course son." With a nod, The Doctor took Nellie towards the boat and The Officer went to Ben.

"Ben!" He called, loud enough for him to hear, but not for someone too pick up on.

"Yes!" Ben yelled back, scrambling up.

"Shh boy, get the things, we're going to Nellie." Ben's face lit up and he grabbed the suitcase he had been sitting on and he followed the Officer to the ship.

"Dad?"

"Euan!" The Officer exclaimed, seeing his other son, giving him a quick hug.

"Ben, this me boy, Euan. He's a sailor on this good ship and it's heading for America. He got you and your Nell tickets, in second class!"

Ben could have wept. He had never felt so lucky before! He and his Nell were able to escape from this shit hole, on a beautiful boat and start a new life, in America!

"Sir, I don't now what to say Sir, thank you, thank you ever so much!"

"It's nothing. The room was free anyways and you need it. I hate when men abuse woman, thinking they're better, when woman do all the hard work!"

"Thank you sir, so much sir!" Ben said, shaking hands with the officer and then with Euan.

"Come aboard! We leave in 2 days, so you needn't stay on at all times, but I suggest you keep hidden, incase someone comes looking for you."

"Yes, yes of course!" Ben said, picking up the case and following Euan and the Officer up the gangplank (is that what they are called.)

They arrived on deck, and saw it was empty.

"It's quiet now because everyone generally comes on the correct day and we only sailed in this mor- well yesterday morning." Euan laughed a little and led them to second class.

Ben was awed the cleanliness if everything. It all seemeed to shine! It was perfect and he was looking forward to this, with his Nell.

"It's perfect." He whispered.

They stopped outside room 186 and Euan knocked.

"Enter!" They heard the Doctors' voice call out.

They bustled into the room, but they didn't see what they had expected. Nellie was on the bed, and she looked like death. Ben dropped the suitcase and rushed to Nellie's side.

She was white, pure white and trembling and her skin was cold.

"What's wrong with her! Why is this happening!" Ben yelled, looking at the Doctor, panic etched all over his face.

"She'll be fine, if you stay with her ok? The move was too much and she was in a lot of pain. I've fixed her head, so make sure she keeps it still and her stomach, well I can't do anything about that. It'll calm down eventually. She needs lots of rest and give her one of these at 12 noon everyday until they run out." The Doctor handed Ben a small box and he grabbed it shoving it straight in his pocket, his hand not leaving Nellie's.

"We'll be off Ben." The Doctor said, and he left, taking his father with him.

"Yes. I'll be around if you need me. Welcome aboard the Titanic."

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOOO! Whatcha think of that plot twist! Ok, before you historians shoot me, I'm editing time so this is set in 1890, still the Victorian period and the Titanic is is setting sail 22 years in advance! Do you like it? if not I'll change it, but I thought it was interesting! And I swear it is going to get veryyyyyyy interesting now dear readers!<p>

Pleasee pleasee pleaseee review, or Sweeney will offer you a shave.

Ellie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Yes, sorry about the shortness of the last one, but I hope this one will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Sweeney pleaseee can I own you, just for one day?**

**Sweeney: Not a chance in hell.**

**Me: :( (Bastard.)**

**Sweeney: I heard that.**

**ME: :|**

* * *

><p>"Nell?" She sighed and rolled over, a content smile on her face. She was dreaming, surely! The pain she had felt last night had been unbearable and there was no way she had survived that!<p>

"Nellie? Please wake up." She frowned slightly, returning to reality. She rolled back around and opened her eyes a little. Then she shoot them open when she saw him.

"Ben!" She yelled as her eyes widened and she tried to sit up.

"Easy Nell, you're hurt, you know this. Just lie back now now." He said softly, pushing her back down.

She took in his tired form and frowned a little. he had clearly been up all night, sobbing about something.

"What's wrong Ben?"

"You! I thought you had died Nell, and- and I couldn't live without you Nellie, it would be too hard." She smiled a little, and bit back her tears. He had tears on his face and Nellie wanted to break the tension, quickly, before either of them broke down.

"Where are we?" She asked, lying down.

"On the boat, The Great Titanic! It's leaving for America in two days." He seemed to perk up a little, so nellie continued with her pointless questions.

"What's the time?"

"It's 8 o'clock. We're on they boat, it leaves tomorrow at noon, so some guests may arrive today, but it's most likely they'll arrive early tomorrow."

"Oh." That was all she could say. Ben stroked her cheek, and as he went to pull away, she held his hand on her cheek.

He grinned at her, and leaned in to kiss her. It had been too long and it quickly got out of hand. He had leaned right over her and was on the bed now, his hands in her hair and she was leaning into it.

Ben placed a hand on her stomach and she yelped. He quickly pulled back panting.

"I'm sorry Nell." He said sheepishly, standing off the bed, running his hands through his hair.

"No!" she said, a little too quickly. He grinned, and came back to her, lying down on the bed, wrapping his arms aound her waist so they cupped her stomach. She winced, but didn't pull away.

They were facing each other, and despite the pain, fear, and worry they were both feeling it seemed to disappear as they lay in each others arms, feeling content.

"Ben?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can you please look what he's done." She whispered, realising that she nor Ben had actually seen her stomach yet.

He looked shocked, but nodded his head. Although he was apprehensive of seeing her battered stomach, he couldn't help but feel a little excited, as this was his Nell, and it was her stomach, and anything about her was beautiful.

"Are you sure?" He asked, lowering the bed sheets. She nodded her head as he placed the sheets on the floor, leaving Nellie in only her nightgown.

He swallowed felling a little scared now. He had never been this close to a woman.

He slowly began to rise her dress, when she gasped.

"What!" He asked, scared he had hurt her.

"What are you doing!" She exclaimed and he looed at her like she was mad.

"Moving your nightgown up so I can see the damage."

"This gown had buttons! You just need to undo these three!" She said indicating at three buttons over her stomach and he blushed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I knew that." He mumbled feeling ashamed.

"It's fine love, but please, let's get this over with." She whispered hoarsly as he undid the first one. His gentle fingers slowly undid he other ones and he moved the dress aside so he ould she properly.

"Oh my.." Ben was shocked. he hadn't thought these kinds of injuries were even possible! not a single piece of pale flesh coluld been seen. He stomach was a piece of colorful art some may say.

It had blue brusies and red brusies and some green ones, and a large purple one over her navel. He also spotted a small red patch, which he could only assume was internal bleeding.

He reached forward and touched her stomach as lightly as possible, but she still cried out.

His fingers quickly retaliated and he looked at her apologetically/

"Sorry Nell." He murmered.

"S'ok. She said through her tears.

She moved her head a little and let out a gasp, unaware as to why her head had hurt so suddenly and Ben was snapped out of his trance as he cluched her hand and stroked her head again.

"Shh love, it'll be fine, I promise, we'll get through this. You won't die here, I promise! We're gonna grow old together, by the sea, have lots of babies and we'll die, an old, old couple in our bed, you hear me Nell?" She smiled at him and held her hand to his cheek.

She couldn't find the right words so simplt nodded her head a little and he kissed her again, softer than before, but still as loving.

"I love you Ben."

"I love you too Nell." He muttered into her mouth, before lying down beside her again and they both fell into a deep sleep.

Nellie dreaming of her life by the sea, with ben, and Benjamin was thinking of how to kill Albert for what he did too Nellie.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo, two in one day, I am being generous! Just kidding, I'll be away to morrow, and Saturday, but I'll do my best! i hope you like it so far, even though it's just been lil ol' me baffling on!<strong>

**Anyways, read and review.**

**Ellie.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I think we already get the message...**

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Ben was woken up by Euan, who was towering over them.<p>

"Whatishappening?" He asked.

"I brought you food, and I advise you too stay in here until you're disguised."

"What?" Ben asked, sitting up, and manouvering himself away from Nellie's arms. She whimpered a little, but rolled over and fell back asleep.

"The Judge, and his Beadle arrived on the boat moments ago, in first class of course, but he'll be about and you're supposed to be hung tomorrow! I have registered you in this room as Mr Sweeney Todd and Mrs Eleanor Todd. We are distant cousins, and you are named after my Father."

"Ok." Ben said warily. He trusted Euan, but this was a little much.

"I have some workers clothes for you and some new dresses from Nellie. I found them in trunks. None of these have been woren so they are perfectly clean and I'm sure you can make them up to an acceptable second class standard!"

"Right." Ben said, feeling utterly baffled, but realising it was for the right reasons.

"I need to leave now, get to work for tomorrow! you enjoy yourself, Sweeney."

"Wait?" Ben said, just before Euan left the room.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me the time?"

"It's 7 o'clock in the evening Ben. An alarm is going off at 6 tomorrow so everyone can be on deck for the arrivals and the departure from London." Ben nodded and Euan left.

Ben went to the case and decided to unpack Nellie's things. He figured she wouldn't wear most of it for a while, so all the corsets and dresses were hung at the end of the wardrobe.

They were all typical Nellie. Pale, and pretty colours to match her pretty auburn hair. He sighed, knowing that even when she was able to get dressed, she couldn't wear these dresses for fear of being recognised.

He shoved all her underwear in a large drawer under the wardrobe, feeling embarassed at seeing it.

He then hung his clothes, sighing again, as he wouldn't be able to wear them for a while now either.

When he had tided away their clothes, he placed his favourite picture of him and Nell on their hill (in the first chapter) and her pictures around the room.

He realised how small the room was. A double bed in the middle, and a wardrobe directly infront of it, and a dresser across from the bed. But, it was cosy.

There was two doors in the room, because they had been privilaged to have a private bathroom, and the other was the exit.

All Ben had left to do was unpack his barbering equipment.

He wasn't going to take it, but when he was in his room, he knew they would need money eventually and all he could do well was shave others. He looked at what he had grabbed in his hast.

His silver razors, several pots of shaving cream, hair dye and a set of rusty scissors.

He was delighted that he had managed to get hair dye. A black one, a red one and a white one. These would be useful for their disguises.

He put these on the dresser and beamed at how well he had organised everything. His beam faltered when he saw the pile of clothes on the bed, curtesy of Euan.

Ben went over to the bed and picked up the clothes so Nellie wouldn't knock them over.

He placed them on the floor and shuffled through them. They weren't that bad actually. Several waistcoats and shirts for Ben, and matching jackets and trousers.

Even though Ben had no clue about fashion, and he didn't really care, he was in love with Nellie's dresses.

They were made of the best material, and they were all very dark. Deep purples, reds and blue. Some dresses were completely black!

"Ben?" He heard Nellie mutter, so he dropped the dress and went to the bed.

She wasn't awake, she was talking in her sleep, so Ben went to get back up when she shouted 'BEN!' and began to thrash about the bed, tears rolling down her face.

"Nell, please Nell, calm down! You're ok, Ben's here, you're safe!" He said, sitting up and shaking her a little. She didn't wake, but clasped his hand, and the yelling stopped. She whimpered again and placed her thumb in her mouth and went into a deep sleep.

He lay with her for a few minutes, and then removed himself to finished with the clothes.

He hung them all up near the front of the wardrobe and smiled happily. Now the room was perfect.

The something caught his eye. It was coming out the case, so Ben went over. It was Nellie's bag! How had he forgotten, he was going to open it, when he thought Nellie may not appriciate it.

Sighing again, he put the bag on the dresser to ask about it later.

He stood, and kicked the case under the bed and went over the food that Euan had left. Taking a bite, and realising it was still hot, Ben shoved it in his mouth, having not eaten in a day or two.

"Ben?" Nellie muttered again and he rushed to the bed, but this time she was waking up.

"Yes?" He asked softly, taing her hand in his. She looked around, feeling confused, then her eyes landed on Ben and she pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Oh Ben! It was awful! Albert- Albert was here and he killed you and- and then he told me- he called me a whore and that I didn't deserve anyone! I needed to die!" She wept and Ben held her close.

"Nell, he's not here, you're safe, I promise." He whispered in her ear.

"Swear it." She mumbled.

"I swear Nell." And with thar she pulled back, grinning.

"Thank you Ben." She said before kissing him, and he then realised something. Nellie was sitting up.

"Doesn't your head hurt."

"No, I can't feel anything, but my stomach still aches." Ben found this strange and thought they needed a docotr, but he wasn't arriving till tomorrow morning.

"Well, I've got some food and we need to come up with a plan, for your disguise." Nellie looked baffled, so Ben went up and gave her the food, sitting down on the bed beside her and then he began to explain the reason for the disguises.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, short know, but I have a sleepover and then I'm out all day tomorrow, but I managed to write this before school, so enjoy and review!<strong>

**Ellie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Can I just thank EleKat, WeasleyGirl394, Sweeney Todd and Alex for reviewing! I give you all, a meat pie (or a savoury and sweet pie.)**

* * *

><p>Ben awoke when he heard the loud bell.<p>

He sat up groggily and he felt a jolt of worry, he had no clue why, but something wasn't right.

He couldn't put his finger on it though, so he pushed the feeling aside, even though he coulds still feel it in his bones.

Ben nudged the sleeping Nell beside him, and she woke with a low moan.

"Why's you have to wake me up Ben?" She said grumpily.

"I need to do your hair love and mine, remember? We'll need to go up on deck to say goodbye to London. And we must be in diguise, remember?" Nellie frowned.

She didn't want to say goodbye to London. It had been cruel to her, but she knew it would deam disrespectful for to not wave to the godforsaken pit.

"Ok." She mumbled. Her head had stopped hurting all together and her stomach was only sore if pressure was put on it.

"There's a black slip on in the wardrobe, for you to wear in the bath. You know, so I can do your hair." He added quickly, blushing a little.

Nellie just smiled sweetly, "Course love."

"And then when I finish with your hair, you go and get dressed and I'll do mine." She nodded, but then realised a small problem.

"Ben?"

"I don't think I can walk." She blushed, but Ben just smiled.

"That is not a problem, dear. We've still got that wheelie chair in the bathroom!" She let out a breath, feeling relived.

"Thank you Ben. I honestly couldn't bare to walk just yet!" She exclaimed.

Ben simply stood and smiled.

"I'll go run you the bath." He said, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

He went into the bathroom to run her the bath and gasped when hot water flowed from the taps.

"Nell! The water! It's hot!"

"That's nice dear!" She called back.

Ben beamed and made sure her bath was warm and filled with bubbles.

When he felt everything was ready, he left the room and headed for the bed.

He set up her wheelie chair, but thought it would just be easier to carry her.

"It's ready love." He said softly and she smiled.

"Thank you Ben. Do you mind getting the gown from the wardrobe?"

"Of course." He grabbed a thin back nightgown and gave it to her. Luckily, it was a little big so she got it on easily.

"Ready?" She nodded and Ben lifted her in his strong arms. She giggled at first, but then winced in pain.

"Are you ok!" He exclaimed, feeling scared that he had hurt her.

"I'm fine dear, let's just get this done." She whispered, and Ben frowned, but hurried to the bathroom, gently dropping her into the warm water.

She let out a sigh as the warm water touched her skin. She hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time.

He ran his fingers through her curly hair and she sighed again.

"Ben..." Was all she could muster. She was in a state of pure bliss and she never wanted this moment to end.

"Should I leave you so you can clean yourself?"

"No, I'll do it later." She muttered, feeling a bit depressed when his hands left her hair.

"Ok." He whispered. He got up and grabbed the red hair dye. "I need you to sit very still, or the dye will go everywhere." She nodded her head and sunk right into the water, leaving only her head above the bubbles.

The feeling of him running his hands through her hair, and he was massasing her head. His fingers were like magic, even though they were touching her stiches, they still managed to be gentle and cause her no pain.

"Ok, it's finshed. Just lie here for a moment to let it set in. I'll go set out your clothes." He said, stroking her cheek, and she nuzzled her face into his hand, and then he pulled away.

"Neh!" She whined and he grinned.

"You've got to get clean, and I am not going to be watching, and I must get you some clothes, or you will freeze to death." He said, standing up and leaving her pouting.

When she realised he was being serious about leaving her she sighed and got to work.

After ten minutes of twiddling his thumbs, Ben went back into the bathroom, and he nearly fainted at the sight.

The water had splashed over the edges and Nell was sitting on her knees, back straight to above any pain in her stomach, and she was cleaning her neck.

She was still fully clothed, but Ben thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the entire world and her scarlett hair suited her incredibly.

He wanted to touch it, to touch her, but that was impossible.

He backed away from the door before calling her name.

"Nell?"

"Yes love?"

"You finished? Can I bring you out?"

"Course!" She said cheerily and Ben entered the bathroom to see her sunk beneath the water, apart from her head.

He held up a large towel and layed it on the floor.

"Love?"

"Just watch." He then took another towel and picked her up, bridal style.

"BEN! This towel is now dripping!" She exclaimed, and he just laughed.

"That's why this one is on the floor dear." He said, mockingly.

He lay her on top of the dry towel, and told her to wrap up in it.

He turned away and she did so. He placed the dripping towel on the small bar, hoping it would dry a little, as there was only four towels.

"Done." She said, still lying on the floor. He grinned and lifted her again, taking her into the room.

She was biting her lip, as the weight from the towel and her scrunched body was painful.

He placed her on the floor, beside the bed.

"Why am I on the floor?" She questioned and he laughed.

"I don't want wet bedsheets." She kicked him playfuly but he managed to avoid her. He laughed again and picked up his clothes, going into the bathroom.

"I'm just in here if you need me, ok?" She was still smiling and she nodded.

Her clothes were on the floor next to her, but she managed to sit up and lean on the bed. Nellie beamed to herslef, feeling proud of her achievement.

The room was relatively warm as Ben had lit several candles, so Nellie managed to remove her nightgowns and dry herself completely.

Putting on her underwear and slip was fine, but the corset was simply impossible, luckily her dress was tight, but not corseted, so she managed that ok, even if it was painful.

Her hair. This she was looking forward too. She had seen Bens' face and he approved.

There was a mirror in of the desser drawers she believed, so she made her way over. It wasn't that hard, just a little awkward.

Grabbing the bottom drawer, Nellie threw her hand in and she found, what felt like a plush toy, and the mirror. She grinned at the thought of Ben having a teddy, so she pulled it out with the mirror.

She gasped and dropped it immediatly. It was the bag, her bag. Placing the mirror aside, she cautiously picked it up.

Tears welled in her eyes as she opened the small bag. Inside she had the ring Ben had given her for her tenth birthday (he proudly told her he had found it outside a jewellers and he thought it simply divine.) It also contained the one photo of her Mother, which she treasured dearly, and most importantly, it contained 50 (that's like 3,000 or $5,000!) It was her safe bag. It also had her notebook and Harry's quill. Lynda had given her a little receipe book as well, and she had shoved it all in this bag incase she ever felt life was too hard and she would need to leave.

Other little pictures and silly notes were shoved at the bottom, but Nellie knew she would break down seeing them all.

She clutched it close to her chest. She had completely forgotten about it in her hast to leave London. She had never been more relieved to see something.

"Nell! What's wrong?" Ben said, rushing out of the bathroom, to a sobbing Nell.

"Hmm, oh, sorry. Didn't even realise I was crying." She muttered.

He spotted the bag, and sat beside her.

"How did you get over here? It must have killed you to do it!" Ben exclaimed, and she just smiled.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie to you, it was difficult, but I did it, looking for a mirror to see my new hair. See if I suit it."

"You look beautiful Nell." She blushed, but ignored the comment.

"Do you mind?" he asked, indicating at the bag. She shook her head and gave it to him.

He opened it and gasped.

"Nell!" He was stunned. The first thing he had seen was the money. Lots of it. "How on Earth did you get all this!" He was flabberghasted.

"Well, it wasn't that hard. Albert gave me a pound every time I was 'obedient' and the rest, well..." She tailed off and Ben looked at her, his eyes wide.

"You were a whore!" She blushed furiously, jumping to her defense.

"Not technically. You see, the men I went for were too drunk to notice much. I've never slept with anyone if that's what you're thinking. If you ever see a drunk man, beat him with a rolling pin and steal his money. they wake up and blame the pain on a hangover and curse themselves for blowing all their money." She grinned and Ben shook his head.

"You're a bloody wonder, you know that?"

"Why thank you dearie." She smirked at him and he went back to looking into the bag. He saw the quill and the notebook, but he left it alone. he saw the ring and took it out, looking at her.

"Is this..."

"The very same." She said with a smile and he laughed, dropping the ring into the bag.

Ben then saw the receipe book, but skirted over it as he didn't know the difference between a cake or a biscuit.

He then came across the photo of Nellie's Mother.

"Is this you?" Ben asked.

"No! That's my Mother. Died at 25, that picture was taken when she was 20. Pretty wasn't she?" nellie said, leaning on his shoulder, looking at the little picture.

"You're prettier." He said and she blushed. He looked over to her and she was looking into his eyes.

She leaned up and kissed him again, loving that he was hers and she was his. The moment right now was perfect. Nothing could ruin it.

Except the bell telling all passengers to head up on deck for the departure.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, sorry about the shitty ending, but the chapter was dragging on and it needed to finish! So, I hope you enjoy a loooooooooong chapter! And yes it is 2000 words, usually they just reach a 1000! This is a looooong chapter!<strong>

**Oh! Question! What's the best song in Sweeney? It is either Johanna (The Sweeney one) or A Little Priest!**

**What are your opinions?**

**Anyways, please reviewwwwww**

**Ellie.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Sorry for the ever so long wait, but because I'm a genius (not) I've started another story! (A Bellatrix one) but, don't fret, this one will come first as I only expect it to have around 25-30 chapters whereas the Bella one will go right up to her death. In other words, her whole life and it'll probably take me till autumn to complete, but I'm writing it at the same time as this, meaning I will probably update this every second day! Just thought you should know.**

**Disclaimer: I own Sweeney, this is why this is is FF and not on a film! *Please take note of my sarcastic tone.***

**On we go...**

* * *

><p>"We best get going." Ben whispered into her cheek.<p>

"Must we?" she moaned. Ben chuckled and stood up.

"Yes. I'll get you the chair."

Ben left Nellie on the floor and went to go set up her chair.

She pulled herself into a sitting position and tucked the bag away. It was too special to be left out in the open.

When she placed the bag in the drawer, she remembered the mirror. Quickly grabbing it, she pulled it up to see her new hair, and she gasped.

It was beautiful. Nellie had always found her hair rather dull and boring, but this was incredible. It was a vibrant red and it suited Nellie perfectly, because it was quite fiesty as well.

She gingerly touched her hair, as if unsure as to whether this was real or not. She grinned running her fingers though it. This was the best feeling, ever!

She loved her new hair and she wanted to tell Ben.

"Here's the chair. I thi-" he was cut when she dived into him, knocking them both to the floor. "NELL!"

"Sorry, but thank you so much Ben! It's gorgeous! I love it, (Lovett mwahaha) I love you!" She said excitedly kissing him where ever she could reach.

"Nell! You can't walk! How did you manage that!" Ben said, peeling her off of him and sitting her in the chair. She was panting, but grinning estatically (is that a word? And if so, is that how it is spelt? Ah well!)

"I don't know! But I feel incredible! It was probably a rush of blood or something! It'll hurt later I suppose, but that was worth it!" She said, happily, but she sank into the seat and Ben just smiled, shaking his head. This was going to be an exciting trip.

o~O~o

"Oh look at that! And that! Oh Ben, look!" Nellie exclaimed, the whole way to the elevators.

"Yes Nell, it's lovely, very pretty, please calm down!" He said when she got paticulary excited over a painting of some lillies (yes that is the painting that Rose has in the actual Titanic for those of you who are a wond'rin, and it's a being by a French painter, Monet, do not remember the first name.)

"Nellie, they are all lovely, but we must get on deck! The ship is leaving in 5 minutes!" Nellie pouted and crossed her arms, but soon uncrossed them at the pain in her stomach. Ben chuckled and she punched his arm.

"No need for violence, dear."

She stuck her tongue out, but was grinning when she did so.

They soon reached the elevators and got in, greeting the attendant. They hadn't met anyone in the hall and neither of them had spoken to a member of the public, apart from Euan for a few days so they were eager to meet fellow boarders on this ship.

"So, is this ship heading to New York?" Ben asked the attendant, as he had no clue where in the world it was going, but from his 'extensive' ship knowledge, he saw the boat was large and new. Large, new boats always headed to America and because of his 'extensive' knowledge of American boating trips, he knew they always headed for New York and passengers would change ships if heading to the west coast.

"Yes, this is the best ship in the world! Unsinkable! God himself couldn't sink this ship!" The attendant said happily. He appeared to have been starved of human contact in a while as well. "It's also the grandest boat if our time! Stainless steel and proper china has been used on this boat sir!"

"Ahh well, that's good! They expect the best from a British ship!" Ben exclaimed. 'They' being the general, non-British public. (I don't care about nationalities, but I think it was a big thing back then.)

The elevator then chimed open and they had arrived in the main lobby bit? (I don't know what it's called.)

"Thank you sir!" Nellie said as Ben wheeled her out and on deck.

They were immediatly lost in a crowd of people and voices could be heard everywhere.

"Always the same, packed with 'Third class' of course! Come on, the best view is on the higher levels." A woman wearing far too much lace and ruffles said to a little girl who appeared to be utterly confused.

Nellie was drinking in the atmosphere. the loud noise, the bright colours, the happy families. She loved this ship and they hadn't even set sail yet.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Ben turned the chair around hearing the voice.

It was coming from a pretty little thing that looked a lot like Lucy.

"Yes? Can we help you love?" Nellie asked,seeing her distressed face.

"Oh no, sorry, I thought he was my brother, Marcus. I lost him when we were boarding and I've looking for him for the departure!" Both Nellie and Ben knew she wasn't from here, as she had an American accent and her hair was a honey blonde, rather than the pale blonde you would see in London's streets.

"Why don't you stay with us, we can help you find him if you like?" Nellie said and she nodded.

"That would be lovely! Thank you ma'am." The girl said, beaming at them.

"No problem, I'm Ne- Eleanor by the way and this is my husband, Sweeney." Nellie liked the way 'husband' sounded when it was referred to Ben, rather than Albert.

"Sweeney! Gee, that's a great name! I'm just Kathrine, Kathrine Fallings." The girl said.

"I think that's a lovely name." Ben said smiling at her and they began to walk along the deck, looking for her brother. Ben wasn' really paying attention, for he was looking for the judge.

"So where you from? I don't recognise your voice?" Nellie asked and the girl continued smiling.

"I'm from America, here with my brother and father. They were here on business and I wanted to accompany them. My fiancee wanted to join us, to London that is, but he had working commitments in America. My father was supposed to come back as well, but the business in London was thriving for his new invention and he can't say no if money is involved. My brother is bringing me home instead."

"What did your father invent?" Nellie asked, liking Kathrine as she was so polite and nice, and friendly.

"The lightbulb! It's an incredible invention which means you don't need to use candles anymore!" Kathrine said excitedly and Nellie smiled at the girl, liking her enthusiasm.

"That's nice dear." Nellie said happily, when they came to a sudden stop.

"B-Sweeney?" She asked, looking at his face. His face was frozen and his eyes locked on something in the distance. "Sweeney?"

"Marcus! Thank you for helping, but I've seen my brother, must go, nice meeting you!" Kathrine exclaimed and she jumped into the crowd, but neither Ben nor Nellie noticed this as they were both staring at the person walking, more like waddling, over to them.

Albert Lovett was aboard the Titanic.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is exciting isn't it! I know I've not updated in a while (4 days!) But that is because I wrote this chapter and the next one so I need not of been pressurized as the ending is cliffhanger-y.<strong>

**The next chapter shall be uploaded in approximately 9 hours!**

**Oh yeah, the lightbulb was invented by Thomas Edison in 1879, so I guess it is relativly possible for it to be her father, but it isn't. Just imagine the lightbulb was invented by someone else.**

**And thank you so much! I give you all a meat pie if you reviewed! They contain the non reviwers, aren;t I a charming person!**

**Read and review!**

**Ellie.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I own several posters, the film, and the special edition, and and and a compass which I pretend is a razor, but I do not own the wonder that is... Sweeney. Sadly.**

**And here is the continued non cliffhanger-y chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Hello good Sir, I was wondering, have you seen the Honorable Judge Turpin anywhere? I have been looking for him but he can't be found!" Albert said to the two of them.<p>

Nellie was too afraid to speak, and Ben guessed this, so he put on an Irish accent in hope it would create more to their disguises.

"Oh no! I don't know who ya mean good sir, if you need a man with a top hat and cane, you're best checking the local bar, on the other side of the ship sir." Ben said quickly and Albert just smiled a slimy smile and said his thanks whilst disappearing to the other side of the ship. Nellie let out a deep breath at his departure.

"O-oh God." She stammered, her hand on her heart, she was now panting and Ben with his 'extensive' doctoring knowledge, thought she was having a panic attack, so he pushed the chair into a nearby door, locking it behind him.

Nellie burst into tears. It was too much! She hated him, loathed him, wished him dead, and when she finally has the chance to escape his slimy grip, he ends up on the same ship as her! It was awful and she couldn't cope.

"Ben, Ben what will I do? What if he recognises me? What if he tries to take me back Ben! Oh God!" She cried and Ben lifted her out the chair and sat down on the floor, rocking her back and forth like a little child.

She clung onto him and wept, and he whispered comforting words in her ear, promising to never let go, nothing will ever hurt her, not while he's around.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just so scared." She said, pulling back and leaning her forehead on his.

"Don't be. He nearly killed you, and I'm no judge, but I belive you are allowed to cry if something like that happens." He said with a smile, and she snorted and looked him.

"You're not funny either you know." He faked a hurt face. "But I still love you." She whispered, before kissing him.

They stayed in the small cupboard for a long time, and only came out when they had left London, for good.

o~O~o

"Nell?" Ben nudged the sleeping woman from her position. He was slumped against the wall, with her head and arm over his chest and her knees on his. He unwrapped his arms from her waist and gently shook her awake.

"No." She whined, feeling too comfy to move.

"Come on, we'll go back to the room, and we have something important we must do." Her eyes opened suddenly and she appeared wide awake.

"What!" She asked like an excited child.

"You'll never know if you don't let me get you back to the room." He said mockingly and she frowned, but allowed him to lift her into the chair, wheeling it back to their little room.

"Well?" She asked, when he pushed open the door to their clean room. Someone had opened the porthole and made the bed. They had also left a pot of tea and some cake.

Ben lifted Nellie onto the bed and pushed the chair aside.

"Well, I realised on deck that we are supposedly married yes?" He said, taking two cups of tea and a cake each over to the bed, giving Nellie hers.

She nodded, sipping the tea, so Ben continued. "Well, we don't have a ring. It will cause suspicion. I conclude, that I go ring shopping!" He said cheerfully, but she frowned.

"What's the point Ben! We can't get married for another 3 months (If your wife/husband disappears from 3 months, you are then officially divorced, in my head) and that is only if we keep away from Albert and we're gonna need every penny when we arrive in America!" Nelle exclaimed and Ben smiled.

"Well, I'll get cheap ones, real cheap and, well- we'll get by." He said quickly.

"Ok." She said rather relunctantly, but his pout was too irrisistable.

This caused Ben to beam like a child and he gave her a hug."

"What ar-"

"Back in a minute!" Ben yelled, leaving her alone and confused at his behaviour.  
>...<p>

What on Earth was that man up to? And why was he so- changy?

Nellie sighed and lay down on the cean sheets. Ben had closed the door and the only sounds that could be heard was the slashing of the waves.

Nellie closed her eyes and fell asleep again, dreaming of her oddly behaving Ben and what he could possibly be up to?

As Nellie fell asleep Ben was virtually skipping towards the shop bit. Well, not so much shop bit, more like a little shop that sold gowns and accessories for the rich.

Ben was so happy he almost stood on a shoe. Hold on, a shoe? Why was there a high heeled, designer branded shoe in the middle of the second class hall.

"Hello?" Ben called, but was answered only by a muffled sob. Curiously, he followed the sound and found himself outside a broom closet. Similar to the one he had just left.

"Hello?" He called again, and this time the sobs were almost cut off, but he still heard them. He opened the door, and was shocked at the sight.

"Kathrine! What's happened? Are you hurt?" Ben asked, feeling panicked. He had no clue what to do when women started crying, especially if he couldn't kiss it better.

"Oh-oh no-nothing sir. I-I lost my shoe is all, guess I'm a bit of a clutz." Ben looked confused at the word, but she took no notice.

"I have your shoe, but why would you be crying in a cupboard over it?" Kathrine looked at him with startlingly (that's very difficult to say) green eyes.

"My brother." She whispered and Ben felt a surge of rage. What was it with men and beating women! It infuriated him and he just wanted to kill.

Ben shook himself. What was that? He had never wanted to kill before, with the exception of Albert.

"What has he done?" He asked, suprisingly softly.

"He said I was not be with you, second class. You're not worthy enough to be on this ship and if I were a proper lady, I would ignore you. But I don't want to. You and Eleanor are lovely and kind, all the aristocats my brother forces me with are dull and can only discuss money. I wish Richard was here."Kathrine sniffed and wiped her nose on her hankerchief.

Ben handed her the shoe and sat beside her.

"So tell me about, Richard was it?" Ben asked, and she smiled.

"Yes, he is lovely. My fiance. I must say, I was reluctant at first, I mean he was rich and rather famous around town and I was, well as close to ordinary as you could get.

"He owns a large cattle ranch in Fort Worth, Texas. It's extremely popular and he loves it, that's why he didn't join us. I miss him a lot, he knows how to control Marcus. I shouldn't say this, as I could be cursed for life, but I believe and evil spirit can haunt Marcus sometimes." Ben nodded, understanding what she meant, just not really believing, or caring about the spirit thing.

If God exsisted, Nellie wouldn't have been harmed.

"Why does he control you so?" Ben asked again and she sighed.

"He is three years my senior, 24 and I need to 'learn from him' as mother and father say, but he curses and swears, drinks the devils drink and smokes the devils pipe. They do not know this, and I cannot tell them, for God doesn't forgive liers or secret keepers."

"Well, if you'll see, it's 4 o'clock. I need to get our wedding rings and then why don't you come with us for dinner? In our room so you cannot be found if Marcus comes looking for you, and when he asks where you were, say you were exploring or unpacking. Do you want to?" Ben took it as a yes when she squeeled and jumped up, clapping.

"Come on then!" She exclaimed, dragging him out of the closet.

On their way to the elevators, Kathrine asked the one question he hoped she wouldn't.

"So why do you need wedding rings if you're already married?"

"Well, when I married her, we didn't use rings as we had no money, but my grandparents died recently, leaving me all their money with enough to get us some rings at last!"

"Why did they leave you all the money?"

"Well, not all of it, I have two cousins (Euan and John) that got a share, but I was their favourite I think." Ben said quickly, hoping this all made sense.

"Oh." Was all she could say, but then elevator arrived and they were spared more conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, chapter 12 will be up soon! I hope you like this, I know it's short, but it's two in one day, so no complaining!<strong>

**Oooo new question! If you could save anyone of the characters to see their life, or what would happen to it, who would you save? I would save Nellie. I'd love to see her future, and how she would cope without Sweeney, if she has Toby.**

**Please read and review,**

**Ellie.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: STOP DEPRESSING ME!**

* * *

><p>"Look at this one!" Kathrine exclaimed.<p>

Ben huffed and walked over to what she was excited about.

"Look." She said, pointing to the two silver bands.

Ben smiled, as they were only a shilling each. A little expensive, but it would suffice.

The bands were of plain silver and relativly thin. They both had engravings around the sides and the one for Nellie had a diamond in the middle.

"Yes, they are very nice Kathrine and not too expensive, but are they special enough?" Even as he said it though, the rings began to look more and more appealing. "I mean, would Ne- Eleanor like them?"

"Oh she'll love them! They're simply charimg and they're gorgeous too!" Kathrine said, appearing to be giddy with excitement.

"Yes, ok, these will do nicely." Ben said.

A jeweller came over and placed the rings in a small box, and Ben payed the man. Both Ben and Kathrine left the shop in a state of happiness.

As they were walking towards the dinner hall, Kathrine spoke.

"Hey Sweeney?"

"Yes?"

"When we reach America, would you and Eleanor like to come to the ranch? You don't have to, and I'll understand if you don't want to, but I would really like you to be at my wedding and I know Richard would love to meet you." Kathrine asked, rather quickly.

Ben thought for a moment. It was a perfect plan, as they had no where to go and he knew Nellie wanted to go to the sea, but he supposed a ranch would be relativly close by the sea (This is Bens 'extensive' knowledge kicking in.)

"I would love to, and I know Nellie would love it as well. Anywhere is better then London." He said grimly, causing Kathrine to shoot him a questioning look. But he ignored her. "Shall we get our dinner then?"

o~O~o

It was dark, very dark and I was running, but he was faster.

"You can't escape me Nellie." I heard him whisper.

"Ben! HELP! Save me!" I cried, feeling his arms wrap around my waist, leading me along a long dark path.

"BEN!" I shriek when his arms moved up to my stomach.

But I saw it. Ben was dead. Hung. The Judge and the Beadle and Albert were all laughing at me and Lucy was cackling in the corner. I saw Kathrine was next to him. All I had was gone.

All the faces began chanting that nobody wanted me. I'm useless and Ben was only using me.

Nellie woke up sweating and screaming.

She looked around the room, panting. It was a relief to see she was in her room, curled up in bed, safe.

But Ben was missing. This caused her nerves to get fet up again.

It was only 7 o'clock or so, but it was dark. Nellie curled further into the bed, as if for protection when she heard hurried footsteps.

"-hope she's ok."

The door burst open and Ben was by her side in a second, Nellie to start crying again.

"Oh Ben! Yo-you're safe! Oh God Ben! It was awful, so awful! He was after me, he wanted me again! You were dead, no one wanted me, I was alone." She cried into his shirt.

Ben just sat there, cuddling her into him, feeling sick. Even in dreams she was haunted. Maybe this ship was a bad idea. Usually she was fine when he was here. Ok, she whimpered and tossed and turned, but never started screaming and crying.

"Hush now love, you're ok, I'm ok. I promise. It was only a dream." This felt oddly familiar.

"Emm, Sweeney?" Ben froze and Nellie gasped, not realising Kathrine was at the door.

"Oh Kathrine, sorry - I for- Nell wa-" He stopped and she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

She entered the room and dumped the food tray on the desk, then returning to the door, making sure it was locked.

"Why did you call Sweeney Ben, Nell?" She asked, emphasizing the Nell.

"Wh-no-I di-didn't! I ca-"

"You called him Ben." She finshed. Ben and Nellie looked at each other, and Nellie just sighed and nodded, even though tears were streaming down her face.

It was over. Kathrine would tell everyone of their crimes and then Nellie would be back with Albert and Ben would be, dead.

"Kathrine, can you promise that what I'm about to tell you will never leave this room? That our story will not leave this room?"

She nodded her head and Ben told her everything, from when He first laid eyes on Nellie, until this present moment.

o~O~O

"So you are the Benjamin Barker my brother warned me of! Son of the best barber in London!" Kathrine exclaimed, and Ben saw her about to collapse, so grabbed a chair and she fell in to it.

"My Lord." Was all she could say. This was astounding! what had Ben and Nellie done to deserve such a punishment.

"Kathrine? You ok?" Nellie asked and she nodded.

"Yes fine. Bu-But what on Earth did you do to have all this happen to you?"

"Nothing yet dear. Maybe we are being punished for crimes we are yet to commit. Or maybe this was all a set up and our death is around the next corner." Nellie said and Kathrine just sat there dumbstruck.

"I guess." Was all she could mutter.

"Shall we eat?" Ben asked, to relieve the tension and cure the silence. Kathrine nodded a little so Nellie spoke.

"Yes love, could you pass me some?" She asked when Ben approached the food, giving a plate to both Nellie and Kathrine.

"What do I call you?" She asked.

"Sweeney. Incase anyone gets suspicous and Nellie, Eleanor still." He said and she nodded.

"Ok."

They finished eating in silence and Kathrine still had many questions to ask, but she waited until they finished their dinner.

o~O~o

"God, did you see that man today?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the ghastly white stripe in his hair! And the woman, well she looked like the devil itself." Albert said to the men around the table.

He was aboard the Titanic on official business. The Pie shop had a new receipe that the Judge loved, so it was being tried in America as they spoke and Albert was required incase they needed some 'professional' input.

He had found the Judge and Beadle and they had joined with a young, quiet lad by the name of Marcus Fallings, a good name that was. And another going by Alexander Grey.

Albert didn't think much of him as he seemed to enjoy spending time with lower life scum and was fascinated by their ways of life.

But he was probably the richest man aboard this ship, so Albert would make sure to stay on his good side.

"Well, she was sitting in a chair on wheels, what a peposterous invention!" The Beadle said and Albert nodded his head.

No one had recongised the similarities of these people.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, not that good, or long, but sort of important I guess, but I'm now struggling to come up with ideas, but I know that Albert will be murdered, several more charaters shall be introduced and ... (That's a surprise)<strong>

**Annnnnnnd I would like to let you know, that I do not own Kathrine or Marcus. They belong to a friend of mine, WeasleyGirl 394! And Alexander Grey belongs to Arai8!**

**Read and Review my little minions!**

**Ellie.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Important notice! Most characters you meet in this chapter do not belong to me! They belong to my friends (my lucky friends!) at school.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't. STOP RUBBING IT IN!**

* * *

><p>"Ok, so. Nell, I loved you- no that doesn't sound right!" Ben exclaimed angryily.<p>

It was the 11th of April and Ben knew they were meant to be arriving in New York on the 20th, so he wanted to have this daunting task out of the way first.

"Hello? What's wrong with you?" A young man asked him.

This young man was, quite clearly from first class, and Ben knew this just from his clothes. But why was he with a little third class girl, carrying a baby.

"Oh, em-nothing!" Ben said quickly. The man narrowed his eyes.

"You sure, you look pretty worried, or scared?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry if I was disturbing you." Ben shot from his secluded corner of the library to the windy deck.

"Well, he's a mysterious fellow (all credit to WeasleyGirl394) isn't he?" The girl asked.

"That he is Isabella, but let's not dwell. We only have an hour before I am needed and I want to spend that hour with my little family." James Grey said, taking the little baby from her arms.

Isabella laughed, but took her arm in his.

"I wish you didn't have to walk around in these clothes. They're not you! All the fancy top hats and top coats!" Isabella said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but staying in dress means I get longer with you and Mother won't question why I have third class clothes in my bag!"

And with that, the forbidden couple left the library, luckily not seeing the strange man talking to himself again.

Ben was depressed. They had just left Ireland and Nellie had thrown him out as she and Kathrine had 'lady' things to talk about.

Although he had bought the rings, he knew he couldn't marry her until her divorce with Albert. She needed to die (not gonna happen) or stay hidden for three months when the church would then legally divorce them (this is all in my head! Do not take seriously!)

So, he wanted to propose. He knew the answer already, but he was nervous.

He loved her, more than anything. He would die for her, go to the ends of the Earth for her. She was his everything and he knew that if she had died, he would kill himself.

He would kill Albert for killing her and then he would die, so he could join her.

o~O~o

As James and Isabella left the library, they saw Alexander.

"Quick! Get in there! We need to hide!" James said quickly, shoving her into an open door. Just he was about the enter, Alex appeared by his side, with his trophey wife.

Marilyn Grey was a picture. Everything about her was perfect. Her hair, her nails, her teeth, her skin.

She had enough money to buy the world and she didn't let you forget it.

On the outside, some would call her beautiful, others may say gorgeous, but that was from a distance.

Up close she was Dracula. hunting for her prey, killing or destroying the ones that were of no use to her.

Her idea of amusment was going to the local prison, or mad house to poke fun at the inmates and to show off what she can do and what they can't.

In other words, she was the worlds biggest bitch and James loathed her.

"James! What are you doing here? I thought you were in the office?" Alex asked, smoking his pipe into James's face.

He coughed, and pushed the smoke aside, "No, I was but I- em- I decided fresh air would clean my mind." He said quickly and Alex just laughed.

"Well good luck brother, me and my wife are off on a stroll." He said, kissing her nose, causing her to laugh that fake, bloody laugh and James wanted to be sick.

"Well, yes, I best get on." James said quickly and he headed off, returning to the door moments later. "Sorry Bella."

Isabelle was standing in the cupboard, pressed to the shadows, clutching the little baby in her arms. To say she looked scared was an understatment.

"I-Its's fine. I don't like your brother, or his wife." She said quietly as James took the little baby from her arms and guided her out onto the deck again.

"I know. I hate them both, but remember, when we arrive in New York, we'll be free! You, me and our little Evelyn." He said and she took his arm and they wondered off, knowing they would soon be free.

o~O~o

"Righ' you two bes' be a having your sel's." A Liverpuddlian woman said to her two children.

Ethel looked at her mother, scowling.

"But Mam, we wan'ed tae explore! Eh ships so large like an' I wan'ed tae see iht awl, ehday!" The little girl complained.

"Yes Mother. Ethel and I wanted to explore this grand ship." Little Toby said and the mother rolled her eyes.

That Toby was weird. He was simple, so very simple but she didn't understand why he spoke and acted like one of them poshies.

"Look, I go' work, an' you knows i'. Imma be bac' in an hour or so, so yous keep yourse'ls busy 'roun' 'ere, righ'?"

"Fine." Ethel muttered darkly, turning to Toby. "'Mon, le's go see if we cin fin' anyone el'e that's been locked up, in 'ese par's." She grabbed Toby's sleeve and pulled him off, in the direction off the third class common room.

The Mother, who goes by the name of Lottie Redline, had borded the Titanic with her two children to get them a better life after her husband had recently deceased from the plague.

It had been a great shock for them as the plague wasn't a big issue in Liverpool, but Lottie guessed her husband was just unlucky.

She made her way towards her employers room and began with the cleaning and dusting, humming to herself as she did so.

Being a maid was tiring and dull, but at least she was in good health and on her way to America! The grandest countinent in the world!

"-perfect thing!" Lottie stood up straight and held the duster tightly between her hands.

Kathrine barged in the room, dragging Nellie behind her. Neither of them noticed the maid in the corner.

"Look! Ben will love you in this!" Kathrine exclaimed, opening up the wardrobe and revealing a beautiful blue gown.

"It's gorgeous!" She whispered, reaching out delicately to touch it. The material was silk and it was perfect.

"It's yours! Marcus gave me it, but I don't quite fit it, it's a little tight! I want you to try it on." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

Nellie took the dress and went behind the screen, and when it was on, she had never felt more beautiful.

She stepped out from behind the screen and Kathrine gasped, before running over and giving her a hug.

"I knew it would look fantastic on you!" She said and Nellie beamed. It was so beautiful and she couldn't wait to show Ben.

"Do you think Ben will like it?"

"He'll love it!" Nellie paled, at her saying that. "What?"

"Oh-em nothing, love." Kathrine eyes her suspicously, but said nothing. The two sat on the armchairs in the next room and began to talk again, completely oblivous to the crying maid sneaking out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, bad ending, again, but this was a realllllllly long chapter for me, and it's getting near the finale!<strong>

**And, if you didn't know, in the film Titanic, there is a woman with her two children and they're Irish, well these are the same people, except Liverpuddlian!**

**Pleaseee read and review!**

**Oh and any preferences as to who shall die and who shall live?**

**Ellie.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Yes, sorry been ages but teachers seem to think that homework is more important than fanfiction! Course they all shut up when I offered them a shave... And besides, this chapter is the length of two chapters!**

**And can I ask, is EleKat the only one reading?**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey Sweeney? Can I have you? Just for a li-**

**Sweeney: As I've said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past!**

**Me: That means yes!**

**Sweeney: What's dead is dead!**

**Me: YES! I finally own Mr Todd!**

**Sweeney: *Flings me in oven***

**Me: Oh, well, I'm offended.**

* * *

><p>Why? Why was that lady giving that girl a dress? She didn't work for her, but Lottie did and Lottie worked hard and Lottie deserved lavish gifts, but all she got was a few pennies after working all day for them spolied brats in first class.<p>

"Hey! Wait up!" She spun around to find the woman Miss Kathrine had been speaking with.

Lottie cursteyed, despite the fact that she hated this unknown woman, "'ello mam." She said.

"Why did you run out of my friends' room?" This woman asked Lottie.

"How'd you know I were in 'ere?"

"I saw you. Kathrine told I was not to speak to you or her brother would kill us! But Kathrine isn't meant to speak to me either, but she does, so I'll speak to you! Why did you run out crying?" Lottie blushed and fiddled with the ties on her apron.

"Oh-I-needed tae check on ma kids. fear theya killed each other by noo. " Lottie said quickly and the womans face softened.

"Can I join you? I love children, but don't have any of my own yet. I'm Nellie by the way." Nellie said softly and Lottie smiled.

"Lottie. Folla me." And they two women left the first class corridor towards the third class comman room.

In the mean time, Ben was sulking. He was starting to panic over this whole proposal thing. He was so wrapped in his thoughts again that he didn't notice the shop in front of him.

'Edgar Cotton's Tonsorial Parlour.'

Ben wandered in and felt at home the moment he smelt the shaving cream.

He approached the looking glass and saw a slight shadow on his face. This caused a smiled to light his face.

He felt for his razor and flicked it open, smiling at how it shines in the light. His friend, his lucky friend!

Seeing not another soul about, Ben took a pot of the cream and spread it over his face.

Cutting swiftly and neatly, the job being over in five minutes, Ben felt a surge of satisfaction.

"Well, Imma tell you, sir, you're the best barber I've ever known!" Ben dropped his razor and turned aroun,d his cheeks slowly turning a light shade of pink.

"I-I'm ever so sorry sir! I-I didn't realise I had company." Ben stuttered, but the man smiled.

"Oh not to fear boy! I could use an assistant, as me other lad got off the ship in Ireland! I borded in Ireland with me lil' girl. Could do with some help." The man said, with his heavily Irished accent and Ben just nodded.

"Oh sir! I would love to! I have no job, but I was a barber, in another life." Ben said happily and the man, who's called Edgar shakes his hand.

"Well then boy, we gots lots to gets through! Come, sit, I'll go through the requirements."

So while Edgar was describing the way of his shop, Ethel and Toby were up to no good.

"Look, it ain't gonna harm us, awrigh'? 'sides em poshies deserve a we' hea'." Ethel cackled and Toby just stared at her, unblinking.

They had set a bucket of cold water above the enterance to the first class common room and they had hid in a crook just up from the door, waiting for their victim.

When they heard footsteps, Ethel jumped with glee and stuck her head out a little to see who was about to get wet (WeasleyGirl394- Innuendo not intented.)

"Well, you see, I th-" A very fat man was cut off as a bucket of very cold water fell over his head. The other three men with him looked outraged.

"Albert! Are you alright?" A tall one, with very little hair on his head said.  
>He was carrying a grand looking walking stick.<p>

"No! I've just been hit in the head with a bucket and cold water! When I fi- YOU!" They were caught.

Ethel couldn't control her laughter, so she dragged Toby out, but before they got away they were caught by the angry man.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" He exclaimed, pointing to his hair and clothes. Nothing was funny anymore.

"We didn' do nothin' sir. We was just passin', weren' we Toby?" Toby nodded but didn't say anything.

"No! You did this! All you third class are the same, scum. And you stink as well!" Albert exclaimed, causing the other men to snigger behind him.

"Oi! We ain't all bad! I gots to go to school yous know!"

"Oh yes, this makes you very high class because 'yous goes to school'" The fat man sneered.

"Albert, leave the brats alone. They're only children." A thin man, with black hair reaching his ears. His face was pinched slightly and Ethel didn't like the look of him.

"Yes. We'll get you cleaned up and continue our discussion elsewhere." Another fat man said, but Ethel didn't notice, as the man with the walking stick was gazing at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Come on Toby. Mam 'i'll be a lookin' fae us." Ethel grabbed her brother's sleeve and dragged him off.

As the two children walked off, the Judge leant into Beadle Bamford.

"I must say, that girl was simply delectable, if she cleaned up a little." The Beadle's eyes widened and his mouth dropped a little.

"But sir! You are engaged to Miss Lucy!"

"That I am, but I still pay for my nightly pleasures. She could be the whore I'm looking for." The Beadle did not hide his shock this time.

He never really liked the Judge much for he seemed to use woman for their beauty, but when the woman was to carry his child, he would throw them out.

The Beadle was only the Beadle because the Judge paid the man well for keeping London's, but soon to be America's streets, free of crime and the Beadle was forever grateful to the Judge for paying for his wifes medical care when she came down with smallpox and then paying for the funeral afterwards.

"But sir, the girl cannot be 16 yet!" A sick smile crossed the Judge's face.

"Yes, the younger the better. Lucy was decent, but she is- old. I've had fun with her. I'm sure I can pass her off onto some passing American, and take that little cherub as my own." The Beadle couldn't stand this talk and told the Judge he was retiring to his room for now.

This was despicable! The Beadle needed to get rid of the girl, because the Judge would not stop until he had her.

So, the Beadle was plotting the whole way back to his room, not paying attention to the people surrounding him.

"Well boys, it appears to have reached dnner time again." The Judge announced and the men all nodded, parting ways to go get changed, but as they left, the Judge faked a loud, raspy cough.

"My Lord, are you well?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, I am not feeling all to well friends. I think I shall retire as well. I shall join you in the morning. Please excuse me, and inform Alexander and James why I am not here this evening." The Judge said, before limping off.

"I'm sorry, we canny find 'em. 'Er usually in 'eh room, or 'eh common room, bu' they seem tae 'ave vanished!" Lottie said, after she and Nellie had searched high and low for the children.

"Never mind love, I'm sure they'll appear!" Nellie said brightly, clearly not knowing what trouble these children could cause.

"Yeah, yeah we'll find 'em." Lottie muttered.

"Mother! Mother! Help Mother! Please!" Lottie's head snapped up and she spun around to grab a wailing Toby."

"Wot is it boy? Where be Ethel!" Lottie said frantically, and Nellie was panicking. Lottie hadn't noticed the blood dripping at the back of Toby's head.

"A man. A tall man with a big stick and a little grey hair. He saw Ethel and I and then he hit me really hard and grabbed Ethel! Oh Mother, what has happened?" Toby was crying into her and Lottie was still in shock.

"Oh my lord." Nellie said. She knew what happened. The Judge had happened again, except this time to an innocent little girl.

"Please. Please tak' ma boy, fix 'im. I'll find ma li'l girl." Lottie said, shoving Toby into Nellie's arms and charging off, having no clue where she was going.

"Mother?" Toby sniffed, but Nellie cuddled him close and he clung to her dress.

"Shh love, I'm your Auntie Nell, and Mummy has gone to help Ethel. I'll look after you." Nellie cooed to the little boy. She realised they were in the middle of a corridor, but she knew where Tobys room was, but she needed to see Ben, so she went to Tobys room and scribbled a note for Lottie and then she hurried back to her room, to wait for Ben.

Toby had fallen asleep by the time she had reached her room, so she deposited him onto the bed, and she sat next to him, feeling worried as it was 8 o'clock at night and she hadn't seen Ben all day.

"Geroff me yah bastard!" Ethel screamed into his hand.

"Now dear, we best mind our language, we wouldn't want to get- punished." She could see the smirk on his face, and she bit his hand. "You little s-" He was cut off when she kicked his stomach, but his grip was tighter.

They were at his room now and The Judge threw her in, locking the door behind him and removing his top layers of clothing.

Ethel's eyes widened and she felt the fear running through her. She had to escape, but there was only one porthole in here.

She went to scream, but something about the Judges look made her keep her mouth shut.

"Ah, you appear to learn quickly. I wonder how quickly?" The judge then removed a pistol and held it to her head and one hand began to creep up her leg. "I love the unused."

"NO!" Ethel shrieked, and then she blacked out after hearing a loud bang.

o~O~o

"Well, she wasn't that pretty." The Judge said, looking at the dead girl.

The Judge dropped the pistol in the drawer and kicked the girl under the bed.

A knock was heard and the Judge limped over to the door.

"Hello, Judge Turpin. I-you ordered a shave, did you not? I'm sorry I was late, I was helping a poor woman look for her little girl. You haven't seen her have you?" Ben asked the Judge. He was using an Irish accent and the white streak in his hair was highly obvious, so the Judge would not recognise him as the innocent Benjamin Barker from London.

"Oh? I have heard not if a girls disappearance." (Nor did the Judge care as she was dead now.)

He sat down on a chair and Ben set up the barbering equipment when suddenly, someone began hammering down the door.

"JUDGE! JUDGE! ETHEL!" A heavily Liverpuddlian accent was heard shreking these things and the Judge swallowed nervously.

"Sir? Should I answer that?"

"No!" He said too quickly.

"LE' ME IN YA BASTARD! W'ERE'S MA LI'L GIRL!" Ben saw the Judge pale and he seemed to tremble slightly.

"Sir, what have you done?" Ben asked and the Judge looked up.

"I have done nothing. Answer the bloody door, I'm not afraid." Ben scurried off and answered the door to the woman he had been helping earlier, but she just pushed past him, into the room where the Judge was sprawled out.

"WHERE IS MA ET-" The woman started, but stopped when she heard a faint cough.

The Judge froze, and didn't dare breathe. Another cough was heard from under the bed and Lottie ran over, and knelt down.

"Mam?"

"Oh Ethel, it's yer mam! Yer safe, nothin's ne'er gonna harm yeh again, ok darlin'," Lottie said through her tears.

"Mam, I see a pretty ligh'. So pretty." Ethel muttered, and Lottie grabbed her daughters hand.

"Ethel! Dontcha dare! Dontcha dare leave me darlin'! Yeh canni leave me an yer brother! We need yeh we do!" Lottie cried, but it was to no avail.

Ethel was dead, murdered at the age of 14, about to be raped. Lottie was going to kill the Judge. Now.

The Judge tried to sneak out the door, but Ben slammed it shut, locking it. The only escape was the porthole.

"You know, I've never wanted to kill before, ever. But when I met my Nell, I saw that she had been forced into many awful things that she didn't deserve, so I swore I would kill Albert, and him alone, but what I've seen, has caused another man to be added to that list. i have the perfect oppurtunity." The Judge's eyes widened, when Ben came into full view.

This was not the innocent Benjamin barker the Judge remembered. This man had smooth, pale skin and eyes as dark as coal. Hard and unforgiving. He had a look that could kill.

"Benjamin Barker." The Judge whispered, and he smirked.

"Benjamin Barker." And the razor was plunged deep into the Judges throat. Ben rammed it in again and again, taking all his vengence out on this man.

"P-pl-" But The Judge never finished that word as Ben then gave him a clean cut along the throat, causing more blood to spurt everywhere.

It took a second or two for the Judge stopped moving all together, and ben let out a loud breath. He couldn't believe what he had just done, in front of a woman as well!

"Please, forgive - I mean, the-"

"No, sir. I woulda done the same thing anyways. Chuck 'im out the por'hole. I've got me brush, I'll get the blood outta every'in."

Ben nodded at the womans praticality and threw the Judge out gladly, smirking when he heard the body hit the water.

It had taken him a while to shove the fat git thorough the porthole, but he managed it eventually, and when he was ready, so was she.

"Here." She offered Ben a bucket of water and he wiped himself of the deed and covered the rest with his long coat.

Lottie was carrying her daughter, not wanting her to be left alone in the room, and planning a buriel for tomorrow.

"Here, come back to my room. Nellie will there, she can help us with the body." Ben said softly.

Lottie was too distraught to do anything other than nod.

So, off Ben marched to his room, where Nellie was, with Toby. He felt like a changed man now. No innocence in his eyes, just hate and revenge. He loathed the Judge for even considering to do such a thing! And the poor girl, now dead because of that vile man.

The worst thought though was for his Nell. The thought that, that could have been her, with Albert, and he couldn't have stopped it. It made him sick, and he needed to kill Albert. More then ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so whatcha think? Not a brilliant ending but I'm building up for the crash bit! And I'm introducing more characters so more people can livedie! Sorry for not so much Ben/Nellie, I'll try to focus soley on them next chapter!**

**Pleaseeeeee review and I'll give you a hug! (Lol, I don't hug, I shave)**

**Ellie.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Yes, sorry, been a while, but I've been crazy busy, you know, reading FF, watching Sweeney, writing up other stuff and I was attempting the wedding night. Gave up quickly.**

**Oh, yeah. This will probs be the last chapter for a while. I want to focus more on my Bellatrix story cause more people are reading that one!**

**Ohh, I am dedicating this one to Maisie Butterworth, cause she was my beta for (most of) this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No. (Insert witty comment.)**

* * *

><p>The poor, poor thing. A mere girl, killed at the hands of the Judge. Just thinking about it made Nellie dissolve into tears.<p>

Although she had never actually met Ethel, Lottie had spoken fondly of her when they had been searching for the children yesterday, and Nellie only wished she could have met the child.

Nellie glanced over to Lottie, but she couldn't look at her properly. It was so awful, seeing the woman all broken.

To lose a husband is one thing, but to lose a child is the worst thing to happen to a woman.

Lottie sat in the front row, clutching Toby's hand. Tears were spilling over her cheeks as the (little) priest droned on.

She couldn't believe Ethel was gone, it wasn't a feeling she was used to and it felt wrong. She thought Ethel was simply hiding behind her again, waiting for the opportune moment to frighten her, or she was off causing mischief, again.

Toby didn't know what to think. He had been told that Ethel was in heaven. A place of white and angels, where all was pure and peaceful. Ethel would be happy there and Toby would visit her one day.

"But Auntie Nell, why can't we see her now? Why did she not say goodbye? That horrible man took her and she never said goodbye, like usual?" Toby had asked Nellie as they approached the service and Nellie sniffed.

Nellie had told the boy she was a distant Auntie.

She hated lying to the boy, but he wouldn't understand. He was only 8 after all.

"Well son, that man took her before she had the chance to say goodbye, but your sister was very, very brave and she managed to escape, ridding the world of that evil man for good, but then the poor thing tripped and hit her head, and that sent her to heaven." Nellie said and Toby looked slightly baffled, but then he began to hit his head against Nellie's leg.

"Toby! What are you doing?"

"Joining Ethel." Nellie gasped and picked the little boy up.

"No dear, you won't be able to see her yet. You have to be a certain age. Over 50!" Nellie said through her tears. This was so hard for her to explain to the sad little boy.

"Oh." Was all he could say, but it didn't matter. He reached up and wiped the tears from her face, smiling.

"You have water leaking from your face auntie." Nellie laughed and held him close to her.

"You are such a sweet boy Toby. We best get you along to the funeral, to say goodbye to your sister." Nellie said quickly, to avoid the tears.

Toby nodded and Nellie put him back on the floor, clutching his little hand and taking him to his Mother.

Ben noticed this exchange and smiled slightly. She will be such a perfect mother. He seemed to have lost all his naivity and innocence since killing the bloody man.

He was still Benjamin with Nellie, but when he was alone, or with others, he felt a sudden urge to kill them all.

He was becoming a new man, a new man he called Sweeney Todd.

"Please, settle." Ben looked up and saw the (little) priest motioning everyone to take their seats, so he made his way to the second row with a weeping Nellie and Kathrine.

The priest began to speak, but Ben couldn't listen. He was talking about how lovely and jolly Ethel always was and how she would be greatly missed.

Ben hated it. He felt like it was his daughter, even though he knew nothing of her. He saw Nellie sniff and he wrapped his arm around her.

"It's ok, please, stop worrying yourself, it won't happen to us." James whispered to Isabella.

She was crying into his shoulder. Neither of them knew what the cause of this childs death was and they didn't want to find out, although most say it was a fall to her head.

"I know, but it worries me so. I cannot bear to part from you and if I lose Evelyn, I might just die James." She whispered, snuggling into him.

"It's fine, please love, just calm down. I swear, the second we dock, I'll get us out of this world, straight into New York, a world of it's own! We can escape and just be free, no rules or regulations, just us."

Isabella smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him softly before turning back to the priest.

o~O~o

"Gosh, isn't it just ghastly when the poor decide to use the church. It shouldn't be allowed!" Marilyn exclaimed, fanning herself as she and Alexander left the small church.

They had just been to their service, after the third class funeral and Marilyn thought it highly unkempt for people of such low standards to be allowed in a church!

"Well, isn't simply fascinating to see how their worships differ from ours and how they rid their dead!" Alex said happily, but Marilyn pursed her lips and scowled slightly.

"Yes, wonderful dear, but I thought we discussed this. They are nothing but vermin and most be avoided at all costs, ok?"

"Yes, but th-" Alex started quickly, but was cut off my Marilyn.

"Ok." She stated it this time, instead of offering him a chance to reply. He knew this was his cue to shut up. "Lucy!"

Alexander groaned as Marilyn dragged him over to Lucy.

"Oh, Marilyn, it's you." Lucy said half heartedly.

"Oh dear, what's wrong? Have you not found the Judge yet?" Marilyn said sympatheticly. She was fond of Lucy because they understood each other and had the same idea about the third class vermin.

"N-no. I miss him so! It's a boat! There is only so many places he could be and I've searched high and low for him and he didn't return to our room last night and I'm so worried! What if some harlot has taken him!" Lucy wailed and she fell into Marilyn's arms and Marilyn stroked her hair.

"Shh little Lucy, I'm sure he's fine. Planning a wedding present I bet!"

"Do you really think so?"

"I bet! Why don't you come back to my room and we'll discuss some wedding plans?"

"I'd love to!" Lucy exclaimed, her sadness was replaced with excitement as she and Marilyn walked back to her room. She left Alexander at the church, but it didn't matter, he could go off drinking with the beadle, or Marcus, or his brother.

"What is that awful stench!" Marilyn exclaimed when she saw an odd little group heading towards them.

The man was glaring evilly at Lucy and even from a distance, Marilyn saw the hatred in his eyes.

He was being followed by two women, one looked tired and ill, but was carrying a little boy and she had a merry spring to her step, but the other looked like death.

She wasn't as pretty as the other woman, but she had a certain, something about her.

"What did you say?" The man said, menacingly.

Marilyn's eyes widened and she stepped back, not used to being spoken to in such a tone.

"She asked what the awful stench was, sir." Lucy said, glaring at the man.

"Oh, well, I believe the 'stench' is coming from you dear. When was the last time you had a wash? You seem rather, dirty." Lucy gasped and extended a hand to hit him, but he caught it.

"Na ah ah, I wouldn't be doing that, the dear Judge might see." The man whispered and Lucy swallowed. His eyes knew something about the Judge that he wasn't telling.

"What do you know about him?" She hissed, but he just smiled sadistically and walked off, the two women scurrying after him.

"Ben! That was a little harsh!" Nellie said, when she caught up with him, but he grinned.

"She deserved it. They all deserve to die Mrs Lovett, all of them." They both froze.

"What did you just call me?" She whispered, dropping the boy and he went to his mother, who patted his head, but made no further gesture to show her aknowledgement of his presence.

"N-nothing." He said quickly, but it was too late to take back now.

"You called me Mrs Lovett." She whispered and she felt the tears bubble.

"No. I- well- I didn't me- What I m-"

"Oh save it you bastard! You don't care for me anymore do you! All you want is Albert! You've been acting right odd since the git's murder and now you go and offend me, hurt me in the worst possible way." Nellie yelled, and she ran off, the tears blurring her vision.

"Nellie! No, please, I, wait!" Ben shouted, turning back into the caring man that Nellie loved, as he chased after her.

"Mother. Where do we go?" Toby asked, but she paid him no attention. "Mother?" Nothing. "MOTHER!" He yelled, tugging on her dress.

That seemed to snap her into action and she picked him up and cuddled him close to her.

"I'm sorry my love, 'mon, le's ge' back tae oor room." Lottie murmered to Toby as she began to walk towards their room.

"Edith?" Lottie spun around at hearing her dear sisters name.

"No, 'm Lottie, her sista. 'Ho are you?"

"Oh, ever so sorry ma'am, you just remind me so much of her." The man said, taking off his hat and bowing to her.

"'Ho are yeh?" Lottie asked, getting impatient.

"Forgive me, I seem to have lost my manners! I am Beadle Bamford, or Nathaniel for you." Lottie blushed and curtseyed.

"Forgive me rudness sir,"

"Oh not at all! Forgive me for interrupting your thoughts." He said, smiling at her.

Lottie stood and smiled back before asking, "Sir, may I ask where me sista is?"

"Oh, you do not know? She died, last year. It was simply horrendus, you see I loved her and then she left me alone and she never said she had family. She told me she was an orphan on the run from the brutal workhouse."

"She said 'at?" Lottie was shocked. She never expected her sister to do such a thing.

They had never been paticulary close, but she never thought Edith was that ashamed of where she came from.

When Lottie was 20 and Edith was 16, she left. To London for a better life was all the letter said and Lottie was devestated, because she felt all alone and betrayed because of her sister.

She didn't have the means to go to London and look for her, so Edith was a lost cause, never to be heard of again, until now.

"I'm afraid she did. If I'd have known of her family, you would have lived with us, you and your little boy." The Beadle said, smiling at Toby.

"Oh, righ'." Lottie said, feeling disappointed in her little sister.

"I must say, I have not looked at another woman since her passing, but you are the exception." The Beadle said, pressing a light kiss to her hand.

"Thank ya sir, bu' we bes' ge' on." Lottie said, taking her hand back.

"Well, at least allow me to escort you back to your room, miss." He said, offering his arm.

Lottie hesitated, but what was there to lose?

"O' course, sir." She said smiling at him, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. The Beadle noticed this, but didn't point it out.

"Let's go then." He said, taking her arm and lifting up the boy as he esorted them done the corridor.

"Nell!" Ben shouted as she reached the bow of the ship.

"Oh! Back to 'Nell' am I! Not Mrs Lovett eh! You come to enforce that on me?" She shouted over the high winds.

Although she was furious and Ben was panicking as she was very close to the edge, he couldn't help but notice her beauty.

Never before had he noticed. Her hair was red, a beautiful, rich red and her face was sweet and pure. She was so perfect and so beautiful in everyway.

"No." He said, stepping forward.

Her eyes widened and she stepped back, her back now on the rails. One push, one stumble, one mistake, and she would go over.

"Wh-what is it then?" She shouted to him, but he didn't speak, just stepped towards her.

"My Nell." He whispered, and even though he was still several steps away from her, and the winds were raging over the boat, she still heard him.

Something came over her, she didn't know what, but she stepped towards him.

"Ben." She said, so softly, he only just heard her.

They were together now, his hands in hers and their foreheads touching.

He knelt down on one knee, but kept ahold of both her hands.

"Eleanor Smith-Lo-Lovett," he spat out the Lovett part, and she winced, but didn't protest." I love you, until the ends of time, always with me, forever, and- and I don't think I could survive without you." He felt in his pocket for the rings.

Nellie gasped, and a tear rolled down her cheek, she knew what was coming.

"Nellie, will you do me the honour, of becoming my wife, until death do we part?" He said, smiling on the outside, but inside, he was shaking like a leaf.

"Oh Ben, I love you too, so, so much, but I can't marry you." His face fell, and he swallowed his tears.

Nellie saw his hurt face, and quickly continued, "not yet at least! I love you so, so much." She dropped to her knees and cupped his face in her hands.

"You know I want to marry you, more than anything in the world, but I cannot commit bigamy! When he's gone, we'll be together, I swear, but I cannot except your proposal if I am married to the fat pig that goes by the name of Albert." She said, her thumb caressed his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"I swear Nell, for us, that bastard will be destroyed, and we'll be together." Ben said and he kissed her, slowly. "I love you." He whispered again and again, through his tears.

Something was wrong and they could both sense it, it felt they were nearing their end, and they weren't going to waste a moment more.

* * *

><p><strong>And, it's my longest chapter ever! And, not that I am hinting in anyway, but the more reviews, the faster I'll update!<strong>

**oooo dramatic ending! I'll probz update this again on the first of March, so I can work on the Bellatrix one!**

**Just to clear everything up, only Ben, Nell and Lottie know that the Judge is dead.**

**Nellie told Toby that Ethel had ridded (new word! Invented by meeeeee) the world of his evilness, but never said that he died (I will not continue with the song, no matter how much I want to.)**

**Lucy is also suspicious, but she knows nothing yet.**

**Please, pleaseeeee review! Oh and tell me what you think of the funeral and the reactions to the proposal!**

**Ellie.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Sorry, but I have been dying! Don't get coughs. They are not fun in anyway whatsoever, especially when you still have to go to school.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sweeney: You lied to me.**

**Me: No, no not lied at all, no I never lied, said I wanted you I did, never said I owned you.**

**Sweeney: Oh my God**

**Me: Better you to think it were true, yes I lied 'cause I love you! I'd be twice the writer he was! I love you, could have written you like me!**

**(And we know the rest, I can't write it's too painful!)**

* * *

><p>"Come on Nellie! Today is the 13th of April! It's our lucky day!" Ben exclaimed, pulling the covers off of her.<p>

"No Ben, 'm tired, you had me up all last night." She muttered, rolling over and burying her face in the pillow.

"Na ah ah dearest! It is our 5th anniversary and we are going to celebrate!" Ben said, pulling back the black cloth that had been covering the porthole allowing the sun to shine through.

"God Ben! Last night was exhausting and now you're making me get up, early! Can't you just come back to bed?" She whined and he smirked at her .

"Now dear, last night was a one off and will only happen again, in a dire emergency. I don't like talking for hours, even it is for planning a murder." Ben said with a smile.

Last night, after they returned from the front of the ship, they planned.

Nellie wanted Albert dead. Pure and simple and Ben agreed.

They had a plan, which had taken them until the early hours of the morning to come up with.

After having only 5 hours sleep, Nellie was too exhausted to do anything, but Ben seemed happy enough.

"Please Ben?" She asked, sitting up.

"Please what?" He smirked at her, knowing what she was going to say.

"Come back to bed, it's too early!" She whined again, but this time, Ben dragged her out of the bed.

"No. We are getting up, getting breakfast and giving your 'dear husband' the closest shave he will eve know." Ben said, his smirk widening.

"Fine." Nellie muttered, standing up and shivering as the cold air hit her. "Bloody freezing in here love." She said, as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yes, sorry, it was too hot earlier, so I had to turn the heat down." Ben shouted into her, whilst smartening himself up. Don't want to look trampy for breakfast now do we.

Nellie muttered something which Ben didn't quite catch, but he presumed it was a string of curses.

After half an hour, both of them were ready to leave for breakfast. Nellie wasn't in the happiest of moods, so she was wearing the darkness dress she had, next to the funeral one of course.

Ben was dressed in his proper barbering clothes as he was going to go straight to work to get Albert his 'appointment.'

They found the breakfast room easily and they sat at a little table near the door, away from the large crowds of tables in the middle of the room.

"Ahh! Sweeney m'boy!" Ben spun around hearing his 'name' being called out.

It was Edgar, walking towards them with the cutest little girl Nellie had ever seen.

"Oh! She's adorable! Who are they Ben?" She whispered, but Ben just stood, ignoring her.

"Edgar! Nice to see you so soon! I'll be up to the shop in about half an hour, after finishing breafast with my wife." Ben said and Nellie smiled, standing up to shake this mans hand.

"Hello Miss, I'm Edgar, your husbands manager." He said, shaking her hand and removing his small hat.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Eleanor."

"Nice to meet you too then Eleanor! Sweeney, the shop will open at noon today so me daughter can explore, so you have the morning off!" Edgar said cheerfully.

"Oh, is she your daughter? She's gorgeous! What's her name?" Nellie asked, smiling at the little girl.

"Ah, this is Orla, she's a real beauty, takes after her mother." Edgar said this sadly, so Nellie bit her lip, not wanting to speak anymore.

Ben noticed how the man saddened and coughed, changing the subject quickly.

"Yes, well, thank you Edgar, I will see you at noon." Ben said smiling and Edgar took the hint, nodding his head and carrying Orla out of the busy breakfast room.

"What did you do that for? I wanted to speak to the little girl!" Nellie exclaimed, under her breath, for only Ben to hear.

"Sorry, but Edgar looked upset, and I want to spend our anniversay together, not with him." Ben said, and Nellie pouted, but didn't say anything.

After they finished breakfast, they went for a stroll on deck.

"So beautiful." Nellie whispered as they stood right at the front of the boat, where they had argued and made up the night before.

The water was sparkling and dolphins were splashing about next to the boat, but all Ben could see was the beautiful woman beside him.

"Yes, you are." He said, without even thinking. Nellie turned to him, blushing, but he remained unfazed and took both her hands in his and smiled.

"I love you Nell." He said, leaning over and kissing her.

After pulling away, she grinned, pushing his unruly hair behind his ear. "I love you too."

Ben kissed her again, repeatedly, until a little girl came over and tugged on his jacket.

Ben pulled away from Nellie blushing. He looked down to see where the tugging had come from, and he saw Orla.

"Orla! What are you doing here? Where is your father?"

"Mr Todd sir, it is eleven thirty so papa has gone to prepare the shop. He can see me from here and I drew a picture of you and Mrs Todd. I wanted you to see it." Orla said, shoving a piece of paper at Ben, and then standing back to see his reaction.

"Oh my..." Ben was speechless. It was the best drawing he had ever seen! And it had been drawn by a little girl!

"Let me see!" Nellie said, looking over his shoulder. Her eyes widened, and tears came to them.

She leaned down and picked the girl up, spinning her around.

"Thank you! Thank you! This is so beautiful! Where on Earth did you learn to draw like that?" Nellie said, placing the dazed girl back to the floor.

"Me mam, I guess. She was the best artist in our village, but she died when I was six. Me dad is an artist too, well he doesn't draw like me, and mam, but he shaves. Best in the village as well." Orla said, with a sad smile on her face.

It was too much for Nellie, she wept and pulled the little girl right into her chest, causing the little girl to struggle breathing.

"Eleanor, you're choking her!" Ben exclaimed, pulling Nellie back.

"'M sorry, just so sad, the poor girl." Nellie whispered into his chest, he kissed her head, and placed his arms around her waist.

"I know, but you still can't cause her to stop breathing." He chuckled and she hit his chest. "Sorry."

"You will be." She said with a smirk, but then realised Orla was staring.

Nellie coughed and moved to a more suitable positition.

Orla just looked at the two of them, and then shook her head, "Sir? Will you be going to papa now?" She asked and Ben smiled, nodding.

"Of course. Why don't you go and find a friend to play with? Or stay with N-Eleanor"

"Oh! You can see Toby! He's awful upset because he has just lost his sister and has no friends, I'm sure he'd love you!" Nellie exclaimed, to herself really, grabbing Orla's hand and running off after giving Ben a quick peck on the cheek.

He smiled at her as she ran off with the little girl before Ben realised he would be late if he didn't get to the tonsorial parlour now.

"Ah there you are! We best get set up! Got an important one today! And, I'd like you to do it." Edgar said happily and Ben frowned slighty.

"Who?" He asked, suspicously.

"Marcus Fallings, rich man, with a lot of power." Edgar said and Ben smirked.

He knew that Marcus was in Albert's 'posse' so if he did good work on Marcus, then Albert would surely come along soon.

"Of course sir. I will do my best work. It will be the closest shave he will ever know." Ben said, smirking a bit more, but Edgar, luckily, didn't notice.

"Good lad! I'll be in the back, you just keep the place in order."

Ben smiled and nodded his head. Once Edgar had gone into the back, Ben began to look for some paper and a pen (They have pens aboard the Titanic, ok!)

Ben and Nellie had come up with an idea. They fear'd that Lucy would ask more questions concerning the Judge, so Ben was going to write a suicide letter.

He would put it in the room where he had killed the bastard and hopefully Lucy would be able to find it.

Humming merrily to himself (hahah! Mr T? Humming!) Ben finished the letter and put it in his pocket. He would hate for anyone else to see it.

* * *

><p>"Lottie!" Nellie exclaimed, seeing the woman with her arm through the Beadle's and her head on his shoulder.<p>

"Who i- Eleanor!" Lottie said happily.

Nellie frowned, seeing the Beadle. She worried he may recognise her, but he didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Hello, I was just wondering where Toby is? Orla doesn't have any one of her age to be with and I thought Toby wouldn't mind spending time with her?"

"Oh, Toby's wae Kathrine, she took 'im, told me tae take a day off. She's lovely Miss Kathrine is." Lottie said smiling.

Nellie frowned more, as no one should be this happy after losing a child.

"Oh, right. Thank you." Nellie said, leaving the, clearly besotted, woman in the Beadle's company.

She walked off, with Orla at her heels.

"Ma'am, I was a wondering, who is Miss Katherine?"

"Kathrine dear, she's a-" Nellie wasn't sure what they were, so she just went with what seemed most sensible." A close friend of mine, and please, call me Eleanor."

Orla nodded and Nellie headed to Kathrine's room.

She heard voices and she recognised Kathrine's, but not the other.

"-third class child!"

"Marcus, I care for the bo-"

Nellie gasped as she heard a slapping sound and the hiss of a man's voice, and then the sound of feet heading towards the door.

Nellie grabbed Orla and they hid behind an open cupboard door as the man left Kathrine's room.

When the coast was clear, Nellie went into Kathrine's room to see her with tears on her face, clutching little Toby.

Orla was forgotten for the minute as Nellie rushed to Kathrine's side and gave her hug.

"Shh, what happened? Who was he?"

"T-that's my 'charming' brother, Marc-cus." She said, spitting out the word charming.

"Why'd he hit you?" Neliie asked, letting go, but holding her hand instead.

"The boy. Marcus doesn't approve of anyone, unless they own a gold mine. He took one look at Toby and he got angry. Toby, the sweet thing, stood infront of me as Marcus went to hit me, but Marcus threw him aside. Damaged his head, then I shouted at him, something I should never do, so he lashed out. I suppose I deserve it for shouting." Kathrine said, with a sad smile.

"Don't. Don't you dare say that. You do not deserve to be hit, he does. You did what was right, he's just too stupid to see that." Nellie said, smiling and Kathrine looked at her.

"You mean it?"

"Yes I do. Now, I've brought Toby a friend for today!" Nellie said cheerfully, bringing Orla forward.

* * *

><p>"Stupid, that's what she is! Imagine, defending third class scum! And a child! What is the point? They all grow up to be thieves or beggers!" Marcus said to his associate, Alexander.<p>

"Yes, I do see your point. Can't understand why a ship as great as this allowed such filth aboard." Marilyn said, with her usual arrogance.

"Oh, well, I think that it's a good thing! I mean, isn't it just fascinating to see the way they live, what they do f-"

"Alexander! I have told you! They are worthless, nothing, useless. Do not give them the time of day." Marilyn hissed.

How she loathed this man and his third class obsession. It was driving her insane. They were respectable first class citizens, enough money to buy the world, but of course Alexander didn't care about that.

"Sorry love." He said sheepishly. Alexander knew not to aggravate his wife, or engage in a debate for she would win and make him look foolish.

"Ah at last!" Marcus exclaimed, upon seeing the tonsorial parlour.

They entered the room and Ben greeted them with a smile.

"Barber, I require a shave. I trust you know what you are doing?" Marcus said, removing his scarf and sitting himself on the chair.

Ben had to fight to keep the scowl off his face.

"Of course." He said, through gritted teeth.

"Good. Get on with it." Marcus demanded and Ben glared at him, lathering him quickly with the shaving cream. "Gently!" He said.

"My humblest apologizes, sir." Marcus did not notice the distain in Ben's voice.

Ben got his razor and smiled fondly at it, remembering the rubies from the Judge, but no matter how much he wanted to, he could not kill Marcus.

"Make haste! We don't have all day!" Ben nodded and shaved the man the best he could, in the space of 5 minutes.

"You are finished, sir." Marcus opened his eyes, and stroked his chin.

"Not bad work." Was all he said, before collecting his scarf and dropping a few coins on the barbers table, leaving without Alexander and Marilyn.

"That was quite sudden! Do you mind giving me a shave too sir?" Alexander asked, and Ben just nodded, prefering not to speak.

Alexander sat and Marilyn fidgeted. She did not like being in the presence of this barber. He seemed a bit, unstable.

Ben shaved Alexander quicker than Marcus, as he was more at ease with Alexander.

"Thank you! This has to be the best shave yet!" Alexander said happily.

When Marilyn saw he had finished, she jumped to his side.

"Yes love, we best be off now." Marilyn said quickly, and they left after Alexander paid almost double what Marcus had.

Ben placed the money aside and tided up. he still had four more hours left until he finished for the day, but he already wanted to get out of here.

"Mr Cotton." Ben froze. He knew that voice all to well.

Albert had come for his shave.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ok I know! Worst ending to date, but it would have gone on for ages and ages otherwise and I already haven't updated because I'm, like virtually dying! (I have a killer cough and a sore throat! What if I lose my voice!)<strong>

**Oooo! Notice! I don't think I've mentioned, but in my page there is a link to Ben and Nell's wedding rings and the dress she wore in chapter 13 and Orla's drawing, if you're interested :D**

**Please review, they do make me smile! I'll have Orla draw you a picture if you dooooo.**

**Ellie.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: Oh! Mr Todd! I'm so happy! I could! Write you up I really could! Do you want't my plan Mr Todd! What thought! If the story stays this way, where I'd really want to go to, in a month or so, don't you want to know?**

**Sweeney: No**

**Me: Do yo- what?**

**Sweeney: No. You do not own me, I care not for your plans.**

**Me: Fine. (Acting like a 5 year old too.)**

* * *

><p>"No sir. I am his- associate, Be- Sweeney. Sweeney Todd. Did you come here for a shave?"<p>

"No. I came to book one for tomorrow, in my room." Albert said, looking around in distase.

Ben nodded his head and asked him to sign his name, and fill in the needed details.

"Thank you. I shall be at your room at-" Ben looked at the paper. "-8 o'clock tomorrow evening."

Albert nodded and left, leaving Ben to sigh, and then he smiled. That had been easier then he had expected.

He had to finalize this death.

=================le line===============

"Hello, I'm Orla. You're Toby aren't you?" Orla asked, when Nellie had taken Kathrine into another room.

Toby looked up at Orla and his eyes widened. She reminded him of Ethel, they didn't look much alike but she looked worried, yet protective of him and she had the same eyes as Ethel.

"Yes." Toby said and Orla sat beside him.

"I'm sorry about your sister, I heard earlier, it must be awful for you."

"Well, she's happier now. Mother says she's with father, and one day we can join them." But inside, Toby was dying. He missed her so much.

"Yes, maybe she can meet me mam."

"Y-your mother is in heaven too!" Toby exclaimed and Orla nodded.

"Went a while back, I hope she's happy. Papa says she is, but I don't know how he can be so sure." Toby nodded in understanding and the two sat for a bit, not saying anything.

Orla shuffled and brought out her drawing book, and began to draw Toby, so she would always have a picture of this little boy. She didn't know why, but she felt she would appreciate this drawing a lot more in later life.

Just as Orla was about to show Toby the drawing, she heard footsteps.

"I wonder ho-" Kathrine stopped when she and Nellie entered the room with Toby and Orla.

Marcus was at the door, staring at the children. He then looked up to Nellie.

"You're the whore who has been near our name? Aren't you. The one she's sneaking off to see. Getting our money are you? Our hard earned money for your braindead children. How did you get your ticket on here? Stowaways are you? Well, we'll soon see to that." Marcus hissed, this time, right in front of Nellie.

She was too scared to say anything, but Kathrine wasn't.

"Leave her alone you bastard! She is my friend! She is not a whore, and she is definently not a stowaway, and she has not taken a penny of YOUR money, or mine not that it would matter anyway."

"And they are not braindead." Nellie whispered after Kathrine had finshed.

Marcus looked at the two of them before punching Nellie's cheek, hard.

She gasped falling to the ground, near Orla's feet.

She heard Kathrine scream and hit Marcus.

"Miss! Are you alright!" Toby asked, and Nellie shook her head lightly.

"I'm fine, go to my room, I'll be there soon. Stay hidden." Nellie whispered before everything went black.

Kathrine had never been this angry, ever.

How dare he punch Nellie like that? Especially after making all those false and horrible statements about her.

Kathrine didn't think after he hit Nellie. She was blinded by rage. All she saw was his smug face as she lept at him, hitting him harder and harder in the chest and face.

Her feeble attempts at hurting him were, well, feeble.

Marcus was just too shocked to see his perfect sister react in such a way to hit her back.

However, she had the upper hand. She was crying and not paying attention to what she was doing, so she hit him one last time and he stumbled back into a table, tripping over it and falling to the floor knocking himself out.

Hearing him fall, Kathrine stopped and looked at his limp body. She should have cared, gone and helped him, but she didn't. She left him there, going to Nellie's side.

There was blood, but not a lot. Before she began to panic, Kathrine quickly threw a few important things into a bag, for she was leaving this room and she was leaving this ship without Marcus, she could hide in steerage if needs be.

Then she went to move Nellie, but that was too hard. Panic was beginning to rise in her stomach, but she forced herself to ignore it, and after dragging Marcus's body into his bedchamber, and locking the door, Kathrine ran all the way to the tonsorial parlour.

-le line, again-

Ben was locking up. Edgar wasn't feeling well, so he let Ben close the parlour early, for his anniversary.

Just as he was about to leave, he saw a tear stained Kathrine running towards him.

"Ben! Sweeney! Help! Nellie! Marcus! Help!" She yelled, panting, and falling into his arms.

"Kathrine, please explain?" But she wouldn't. Trying to catch her breath, she tugged at his sleeve, wanting him to move quickly.

"It's Nellie." Was all she said, and by the look in her face, it was serious.

Ben paled and followed Kathrine towards her room, panic filled them both now. Was Nellie seriously injured? Had Marcus regained consciousness?

They reached the door and Ben charged through, not caring about what he could break and was by Nellie before Kathrine had reached the door.

Nellie was out cold when Ben lifted her and he noticed how her hair was a lot dark then usual.

"Unlock Marcus's door. Get your bag and come with us." Ben said as he headed for the door and Kathrine did as he said, without a word.

Ben left the room and headed straight to theirs, clutching Nellie close. It was 6 o'clock now, so many people should be at dinner.

They reached the room and Ben placed Nellie on the bed, ignoring Orla and Toby.

"What's wrong with her Miss?" Orla asked and Kathrine just shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't know Orla. Why don't you get back to your daddy? He'll be wondering where you are. Take Toby, I'm sure he'd love to meet him!" Kathrine said, pushing the children out of the door.

Nellie was whimpering a little, and her hand was clutching Ben's.

"Kathrine, get me a warm cloth." Ben said quickly and she rushed to it.

Giving him the cloth, he began to clean her head, to examine the cut.

"Not too deep. Stitch it later." He muttered, continuing to clean off all the blood.

"Will she be ok?" Kathrine whispered, hating to see her friend in such pain.

"Yes. She should be fine in the morning, if I can stitch the cut now." Ben said, as he began to sew up her head. Kathrine had to look away, as it was disgusting. "Get me some gin."

Kathine saw a bottle in the corner of the room and passed it to him quickly, and Ben poured some of it into Nellie's mouth.

"It will keep her nerves down." He said, asking Kathrine's unasked question and finishing the ghastly sewing task.

He sat back and looked at her sleeping form, his hands shaking slightly.

Kathrine squeezed his shoulder, and he turned and smiled at her.

"She'll be alright." Kathrine said quietly, and as she said it, Nellie groaned and sat up.

"What th-"

"Shh Nell, shh. Lie down, just lie down. You're ok." Ben whispered, but when he touched her she flinched and moved back from him, her eyes widening.

"Don't touch me! Don't be mean to Kathrine! She ain't done nothing wrong!" Nellie exclaimed, shaking.

"What? Nellie, please. It's me, Ben." He said, with tears in his eyes at her not remembering him.

"Nellie, this is Ben. You're-"

"Husband?" Nellie asked, looking slightly happier at him being her husband.

"Not yet, love. But I will be." Ben said and she squealed and threw her arms around his neck.

Kathrine stood back and looked at them, she felt a pang in her heart.

Seeing Ben and Nellie together, two people so perfect for each other, but two people that were destined to be apart, was killing her.

She wanted them to be together, to be happy, but how could they when they always had the ghosts of Nellie's husband surrounding them and there was no way they could get married if Nellie was a married woman already.

Then, she had an idea. The priest at her local church had promised her a kindness, no matter what. He could marry them! They could be together legally and with no lies! It was perfect.

"Ben! I have an idea." Kathrine said and Ben prised himself away from Nellie, who was now humming contently to herself and poking the shadows on the bedsheets.

"Yes?" And Kathrine began to explain, Ben's eyes widening. He was thrilled he could marry his Nellie, even if she was a little- off at the moment.

"That is- brilliant! It will be perfect and- oh!" He said, cutting himself off seeing Nellie attempt to stand.

She climbed out of the bed and placed her hand on the wall to steady herself, but she fell and Ben caught her.

"Baby steps love." He whispered and she started laughed, and cuddled further into his chest, her hands toying with his hair.

"Ben? Do you mind where I sleep?" He had forgotten she was now staying with them.

"Oh! Well, you can sleep here, next to the bed. I'll place Nellie at the other side, so she doesn't fall on top of you." He said with a smile, gently placing Nellie on the bed as she was beginning to fall asleep.

He got up and went to the large wardrobe and removed a spare pillow and several blankets.

He lay them on the floor in the comfiest way he could and then he stood and went to the door.

"I'll bring some dinner back, please look after Nell when I'm gone?" He asked, and Kathrine nodded.

"Of course." She said and Ben left, smirking when he felt the note from the 'Judge.'

-line-

"Look! We best hide!" Isabelle said, seeing Lucy dithering at the end of the corrider.

James opened a door that led down to another floor and Isabella went through, but Lucy saw James before he could escape.

"James!" Lucy eclaimed before throwing herself at him, sobbing.

"Emm- Miss Lucy, what can I do for you?" James asked, his gaze shifted from the sobbing Lucy to his dear wife hiding in the shadows.

"Oh it's so awful! My dear Lucius! (I HAD TO! It's a Victorian name anyways :P) He has been gone for months and he has not been found." She wailed and James frowned.

He prised the destressed woman off of him and sighed.

"Look, we've only been on the boat less then a week, so he'll be here somewhere. Have you checked storage? Perhaps he was mugged and placed in there until the muggers could get away safely?"

"Oh! I had thought not of that! Please, come. Hep me find him."

"I-I-eh can't. I am needed elsewhere, but look! I'm sure this gentleman can help!" James said, shoving Lucy into Ben and running off.

"Oh, hello." She said, downcast.

"Good Evening." Ben said curtly, he needed to get on.

"You haven't seen or heard anything of the Judge have you?" Ben smirked and grabbed his chance.

"No. I have heard nothing from him at all." Lucy clearly did not recognise this man. "Perhaps we can check his room?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "What a brilliant idea!" She said and she began to pull him towards the Judge's room.

Ben rolled his eyes as they made their way to the Judge's room.

Lucy never had been the sharpest knife.

They went through the door and Lucy headed straight for the sleeping chamber. When Ben was sure that he was alone, he placed the letter on the table an sealed it with the Judge's special seal.

"He's not there." Lucy said mournfully as she looked around.

Ben moved away from the desk and began to glance around, not really caring.

"Look!" She exclaimed, seeing the letter.

Ben hid his grin as she opened it, her face falling as she read it.

Reaching the end, she fell to the floor, sobbing, clutching the letter to her heart. Ben was glad the letter seemed to affect her.

"What was it?" He asked, as nicely as he could.

"Oh! He-he's gone! Left the world! Calls himself a villian and a lier! Oh I loved him so!" She wailed, clutching Ben's trouser leg.

He was bored already, so he picked her up and dropped her on a nearby seatte.

"I'll get someone, you stay here." He said curtly, leaving the room.

He saw that stuck up couple from the day before.

"Hey! Your friend looks dead!" Ben yelled before disappearing, leaving them to solve the mystery themselves.

Ben whistled his way to the dining hall. Everything was going his way and tomorrow, he and Nellie would finally be free.

-another bloody line-

"I know, but he's a lost cause." Marilyn whispered to her husband.

"But he's my brother." Alexander whispered back.

"Ye-"

"Hey! Your friend looks dead!" Marilyn whipped her head up at the voice and looked around, Alexander also seemed startled.

"What was that? What did they mean?" He asked, but Marilyn didn't really care.

Let them die, as long as she still had her money of course.

"Nothing, come on. We'll discuss this in a more appropriate place." She said, dragging him off to their room.

-line-

"Josephine she's flying up! Up she goes, up she goes." Lucy sung softly to herself, moving her hands in odd gestures above her head.

It was near midnight and not a soul had come to look for her, or ask of her abscence at dinner, and she noticed this.

Was she really that invisable?

"Join me." Lucy froze, that was the Judge, but he was dead.

She spun around slowly and saw him, or what was left of him.

"Oh Lucy, what has life done to you?" He asked, encasing her in a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him and was surprised to find him solid, not all whispy.

"What happened?"

"I did it for us. We will be happier here, in the other world. Join me. Jump ship." He said, stroking her cheek and Luy just nodded and followed him to the top of the ship, where he led her to the edge.

He helped her climb up and she looked at the cold ocean.

"Does it hurt? Dying?" Lucy whispered, and the Judge smiled.

"Quicker then falling asleep. With me, on three." He said, and she nodded.

"Stay with me."

"One, two, three." And they- she, jumped.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Barker was not heard of again. Ben never returned to see if she was helped or not and as she was not on the survivers boats, all presumed she had perished to the sea, with her beloved Judge. And I'm watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, in tears! WHY SNAPE WHY? It's so sad!<strong>

**Oooo whatcha think of that for a chapter ending!**

**Are you guys still with me? I know it's been a year since a new chapter, but you don't need to abandon me!**

**Please, read and review!**

**Ellie.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**BTW, do you like my disclaimers?**

**Disclaimer: Sweeney: Why don't you just stop?**

**Me: Well, there was a person and his brain, and it was beautiful. A proper wonder for ideas, and it was his reason and his life, and it as beautiful! And it was imaginative, but he was, foolish.**

**There was a little girl who saw, of his wonderful idea! A little who loved fanfiction -**

**Sweeney: Ok, shut up.**

**Me: FINE! (He is starting to annoy me!)**

* * *

><p>"What the..." Nellie mumbled, rolling over, to find herself virtually on top of Ben, who was grinning at her.<p>

"Good morning Nellie." He said with a grinned, kissing her noise, but she pushed him away and rolled off.

"What the fuck happened to my head?" She asked, feeling the imense pain.

"Well, you fell and cut yourself. I stitched you up and you should be fine and I can see you're back to normal." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, feeling worried when she was not with him.

"Normal?"

"Yesterday, you didn't seem to know me and you seemed scared of me and you were acting childish, but I knew it was just from your head."

"Oh." She muttered, but said no more. "I'm going to get dressed." She said, as she stood shakily and collected the clothing she would need.

She missed Kathrine's body as she went into the bathroom, closing the door quietly.

Once she had locked it, she breathed a sigh of relief. This was it. Albert was to die today and she would be Ben's.

The only feeling she had was excitement, if not slight sleepiness.

She dressed quickly and hurried out of the bathroom, knowing Ben would need it.

"It's a- what is that?" She exclaimed, seeing a body on the floor. (It is not priest.)

"Kathrine. Marcus hit her, so she's living here now. Don't you remember?"

"Oh." Nellie said, the memory of Marcus returning to her. She dropped her nightdress and nearly fell to the floor, but Ben caught her.

"He tried to kill me. He could have killed me! He tried to kill me!" Nellie exclaimed, remembering what Marcus had done.

"shh, it's fine. We're all fine. No one will ever lay a finger on you again." Ben said, hushing her. Kathrine awoke when she heard Nellie.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing Kathrine, Nellie's memory has just come back to her." Tears came to Kathrine's eyes and she stood up to hug Nellie.

"Thank you for saving me. Thank you so much. You're my best friends and I owe you so much." Kathrine said into Nellie's ear as they hugged.

"It was nothing. No one deserves that." Nellie said when they pulled apart.

Ben had tidied up Kathrine's bed as a knock was heard at the door.

"Kathrine hide!" Ben hissed and Kathrine ran into the bathroom, as Nellie sat herself down with a book.

Ben answered the door to find Edgar there, with Orla and Toby.

"Sorry to disturb you, but this lad 'ere wants to spend the day with Orla, so do you mind caring for them? You have the day off, if you do Mr Lovett's shave tonight." Edgar said and Ben beamed.

"Of course sir." He said and Edgar smiled, pushing the children through the door and ambling off.

Orla and Toby ran to Nellie, before jumping on her as Kathrine came out of the bathroom.

"Auntie! You're ok!" Toby exclaimed, hugging her tightly, as did Orla.

"Yes, I'm alive and well Toby, what about you?" She asked, and she and the children began to converse, while Ben smiled at her.

"She'd be a great mother." Kathrine said and Ben smiled.

"You think?"

"I've never seen someone look so happy with children." She said, smiling at him.

"Well, Nellie has always wanted children. Well, she's wanted mine, don't know if she'd have wanted Alberts."

"Nellie would have loved that child to pieces, and you know she would die for it." Kathrine said and Ben sighed.

"I know, you're right. I will give her a child, one to call her own, one day."

Kathrine smiled at him, but walked over to Nellie, to leave him alone with his thoughts.

"Auntie Nellie, can we get some breakfast? Mother was asleep when I woke up and when I asked her, she told me to go away." Toby said and Nellie frowned.

"Of course, but I should probably speak to your mother. She should not have told you to go away." Nellie said and Toby just blanked it.

"Come on. Kathrine, do you want to come? Or would you rather stay hidden?"

"I'll come, but can I borrow your dresses Nellie?"

"Of course. We'll head up." Nellie said cheerfully, taking Toby and Orla's hand in hers before heading towards the breakfast room.

"See you in a minute then." Ben said, following Nellie out.

So Kathrine dressed herself and followed the corridor towards the breakfast room, and smiled at the sight.

People were talking to one another from different tables, children running around, food was everywhere. It was so relaxing and nothing like the posh first class dining room.

She saw Nellie waving at her, so Kathrine joined her and Ben.

"Where are the children?"

"Ran off. They'll be back soon though. They're off 'exploring' the room." Nellie said with a grin, and Kathrine laughed, but when she looked at Ben, she was startled.

He was paying no attention to the two woman, but playing with his razor instead.

Kathrine swore she heard him mutter 'Not long yet, soon. I promise.'

* * *

><p>"It's a ship! There are only so many places she can be!" Marcus shouted to one of the maids.<p>

"Sir, we have searched everywhere. Unless she is a room, we cannot think of any other place."

"Marcus, dear, why don't James and Alexander take over the search? They are much more compentant then these..." Her voice tailed off, looking at the filth.

"Marilyn, that's brilliant! Set them to it! I want my sister back here, even if it is the last thing I do." Marcus said, with a grimace.

"That's right. You get some rest and when you awake, Kathrine will be here." Marilyn said soothingly and Marcus fell asleep.

She smirked at his sleeping form, leaving the room, she locked the door.

'He'll be asleep for a while, enough time to dispose of Kathrine at least.' Marilyn muttered under her breath.

o~O~o

"Will you be ok?" Ben asked Kathrine, when she suggested taking the children up on deck.

"We'll be fine Ben. Why don't you and Nellie take a stroll as well, relax yourself. You se-" Kathrine cut herself off when she saw Lottie at the door.

Despite everything, Lottie was still Kathrine's maid.

"Under the table." Nellie muttered and Kathrine hid, quietly.

"Nellie! You haveny seen Miss Kathrine 'ave yeh? Gone missin' like and I been tolt tae look fae h'r." Ben was smiling, but Nellie was keeping a pokerface.

"No? I never knew she had left. We were supposed to met on deck later today. Maybe you can go instead and ask why she ran off?"

Lottie beamed and shook her hand.

"Thank ya! Thank ya Nellie!" Lottie ran from the room, and Nellie saw the Beadle waiting at the doors.

"Come up now." Nellie said and Kathrine emerged, trembling slightly, and her face pale, but she put on a calm, and collected exterior. "Let's go back. Ben can you get Toby and Orla?"

He nodded so Nellie took Kathrine back to their room, and once the door was closed, Kathrine broke down.

"Oh God! Oh- he's coming for me isn't he? He won't stop until he has me! Nellie, I'm scared." Kathrine whispered and Nellie didn't see the strong, brave Kathrine anymore. Nellie saw a scared little girl, living in a lonely world. (That was not a Journey quote, no not at all!) "I just want my Richard."

Nellie couldn't do anything about that, really. "Well, we can't go to him and he can't come to us, why don't you tell me about him?"

And so Kathrine began to tell Nellie about Richard.

"Oh! And I remember this one time when he took me riding! I wasn't very good, and I fell, but Richard came and sat me on his horse, and taught me how to ride like a man!" Kathrine said, giggling and Nellie laughed at her.

Kathrine was so lady like, it was hard to imagine her riding like a man.

"Richard sounds lovely. I can't wait to met him!" Nellie said, glad that Kathrine had cheered up and was looking a lot happier then she had an hour ago.

Wait. An hour ago? Where were Ben and the children?

"Kathrine, wait here. I need to find Ben. He's been gone for an hour." Nellie said, making her way to the door.

"Ok. I'll be here." She said cheerfully enough.

Nellie hurried down the corridor towards the elevators and headed to the top deck.

"Ben?" She called, seeing the place quite empty.

She got no reply and began to panic a little. "Ben!" She yelled, now on the ship's deck.

"Hello darling." A harsh voice said, wrapping one arm around her waist, and the other around her mouth.

"Get off!" Nellie wailed, but no one heard, as the stanger had already dragged her to a deserted stairwell.

"Ladys' first." They sneered, as Nellie was pushed down, but by now she was used to pain, and this was nothing. "Let's get you back to our room, Nellie." Nellis stopped breathing. She knew this man. He was her husband. Albert had caught her.

**And Chapter end! Kidding!**

* * *

><p>"Come, we need to get back. Kathrine doesn't feel well." Ben said, when Toby and Orla returned to the table.<p>

"Sir, must we go back to the room? I wished to explore!" Toby said, and Been saw the excitement in his eyes.

"Well, I suppose you can go on deck for a few hours, leave the woman alone. I'll supervise." Ben said, smiling at the children.

They beamed and ran off, Ben following them hastily. He ddin't think his absence would be noticed.

o~O~o

"Toby! Orla! We best head back now!" Ben called to the two children, who were pretending to be pirates.

"Get off me!" He heard a woman cry, and Ben spun around, looking for the source.

He saw nothing, but the stairwell door was swinging, as though someone had just gone through it.

"Get to the room, I'll race you! You get the elevator and I'll get the stairs!" Ben said and Orla beamed.

"Go 'en!" She cried and they ran off, Ben hurrying for the stairs.

Ben shoved the door open, to see the back of a fat man walking towards the first class rooms. He appeared to be dragging a small child.

"Hey!" Ben shouted, and Albert turned around, his eyes wide.

Ben saw that child, was infact, not a child, but a woman, his Nellie.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Ben yelled, and he charged at Albert, hitting him wherever he could reach.

Tears were streaming down his face, and he had no idea what he was doing. He just wanted to hurt the man as much as possible.

"Get off me you madman!" Albert yelled, managing to get Ben off, throwing him at a wall.

"Next time, it'll be your pretty little brains I smash in." Albert hissed at the fuming Ben.

Ben went to hit him again, but Nellie held his arm back.

"Don't." She said, and Albert grinned.

"I'm still taking yo-" Albert never finished his sentence. Ben had punched him straight in the face.

"Come on." He said, helping Nellie up and taking her to the door, despite the fact Albert had probably fractured Ben's leg.

"Ben, let me help you. You're hurt." Nellie said, when they reached the elevators and Ben was wincing.

"Let's just get back." He said, and the elevator arrived, and Ben pushed them in, telling the man for the 3rd floor.

* * *

><p>"Them stairs must be miles away." Orla said, as she, Toby and Kathrine had been sat in Ben and Nellie's room for ten minutes now.<p>

"Well, maybe he got distracted, or maybe he found Nellie. She went looking for him." Kathrine said, feeling helpless.

Then, the door burst open to reveal Nellie dragging a hissing Ben through the door.

Orla and Toby leapt out the way as Nellie dragged Ben to the bed and Kathrine came to her side.

"What on Earth?"

"Help! Please? He's hurt his leg, I don't know what to do!" Nellie said, as the tears started to fall.

Kathrine, knowing a few things about doctoring from Richard, sprang into action.

She, gently, pushed Nellie away from Ben's side and looked closely at his left leg. It was fine, just a little bruised. His right leg was shaking slightly.

Kathrine saw it was fractured, but he would be fine to walk on it later as long she bandaged it up now.

"Get me some cloths." Kathrine told Nellie, and she did so without a word.

Kathrine swiftly bound Ben's leg, and caused the shaking to stop, and his breathing return to normal, but his face was still pale.

Nellie had tears still running down her face, but she wasn't making a sound, although when Kathrine left Ben's side, Nellie lay beside him, snuggling her head into his chest and crying quietly.

"Miss? Should I tell me dad that Mr Todd won't work today?" Orla asked Kathrine.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. He should be fine, with a bit of rest. He'll be able to shave that gentleman tonight. Why don't you two go up on deck and look at the ice bergs?" Kathrine suggested, and Orla knew she just wanted them gone, but she wasn't going to complain.

"'K, c'mon Toby!" And with that, she left the room, nearly pulling Toby' arm from its socket.

**4 o'clock in the afternoon**

Nellie had fallen into an uneasy sleep on top of Ben.

She was dreaming of Albert taking her again, she began to thrash about, imagining what could have happened.

"No!" She said, stitting up suddenly, panting.

"Nellie..." she heard Ben mumble, as he shifter slightly so both his arms were firmly wrapped around her.

Nellie looked around to find the room empty, but a piece of paper was on the side, so she left the bed to read it.

The note simply said that Kathrine had gone to find the children and bring them some food.

Nellie saw Kathrine had put a time at the top, she had only left five minutes ago.

"Nellie!" Ben yelled sitting up, looking around and sighing when he saw her. "Thank God." He murmured.

Nellie spun around to see him sitting up and his face glowing white, hair stuck to it. She ran to his side, seeing what was wrong.

"Ben? Are you ok?" She asked, stroking his cheek and pushing the hair off his face.

"No, no, no! I thought you were gone, that I hadn't saved you, what is if I-" Nellie cut him off by kissing him fiercely on the mouth, and he responded instantly.

"See, I'm fine, and you're fine and you're going to get Albert tonight." She said when they pulled apart.

They stayed that way for a moment, until Nellie moved to fix his hair again, brushing her fingertips on his forehead.

"You're so warm." She whispered, but Ben shrugged it off.

"I'm fine." He said, going to stand.

"No! Don't! Yo-" Nellie started, but Ben stood anyways.

He hissed at first, but he shook it off to show he was fine and he began to hobble around the room.

"Ben! Please lie down! I do- CAN'T have you hurting yourself! Please!" Nellie said, on the verge of tears.

"Hey, calm down. Look! I'm fine Nell! Albert has a shave tonight and I am missing it. We will have our revenge Nellie." Ben said, realising she was now lying on the bed and he was kneeling beside her. He cupped her face and Nellie wanted to move away, but she couldn't resist his touch.

"Ju-just be careful."

"Always."

* * *

><p>Ben was shifting from foot to foot with anticipation.<p>

He was outside Albert's room, waiting for him to answer the door.

Nellie was back in their room pacing about with Kathrine, Orla and Toby.

The door suddenly swung open, snapping Ben away from his thoughts, to reveal a rather disgruntled Albert.

He appeared to be a bit drunk, so Ben hoped he wouldn't recognise him from earlier.

"In, in, in." Albert said, practically pulling Ben through the door.

When he entered the room, Albert pointed to a table before sitting himself down in a nearby chair.

Ben had only brought his razor, and some cream for something or other for effect. he wasn't wasting his good cream on this thing.

"Hurry!" Albert demanded, so Ben approached the man quickly, lathering his face with the cream and dropping the now empty pot back into his small bag. Ben wanted to avoid suspicion for as long as possible.

Ben was silent, as he stared at the man in the chair, and for the first time in his life, Ben truly hated someone.

This man had hurt Nellie, he had beaten her, called her worthless, stupid, nothing, married her for his own gain, and then he tried to rape her. If anyone deserved to die, this man did.

"How as your day been, sir?" Ben asked politity as he could manage. His voice was very smooth, but Albert didn't seem to notice.

"Not good. Got attacked by some thug for speaking to a woman! Woman was horrible though, as if I'd ever touch that, did you see her ghastly hair?" Albert exclaimed.

"Well, I do get protective over my wife." Ben said and Albert opened his eyes.

"W-What? That is bigamy! She could be hanged! I AM HER HUSBAND!" Albert yelled, jumping to his feet and looking at Ben properly, for the first time. His eyes widened and he jumped back. "Y-you?" He stuttered.

"Yes, it is me, Ben or Benjamin Barker. You hurt Nellie, and you are going to die." Ben hissed, pulling out his razor and stepping towards him.

Albert backed away, fear and panic written all over his face.

"No! I-I- she wanted it! She deserved it!"

"Lies!" Hissed Ben, and Albert was now trapped between the wall and the razor. "My Nellie would never, ever marry scumb like you."

And then Ben stabbed him, not in the throat, no this one had to last, had to hurt.

"THIS IS FOR NELLIE!"

Ben stabbed him in the arm, upper arm twice, digging the razor right in.

"THIS IS FOR KATHRINE!"

He then dragged in across the man's legs, leaving deep scars and finally the heart.

Albert was spitting blood, tears falling and he was crying God knows what.

"And this is for me."

And so Ben stabbed in right into his heart, letting the blood spill, all the hate for this man flow through his razor.

Again and again Ben stabbed him, loving the way the man writhed beneath begging for it to end.

"Goodbye." Ben said with an evil smirk as he slit the throat of the man that had caused his Nellie so much pain.

The euphoric feeling when Albert fell to the floor is one Ben will never be able to explain, but dragging that body into the cupboard and kicking it a few times was just incredible.

It was finally over and Nellie could be his. So Ben lied about her being his wife, bit that didn't matter now! She would be his wife and they would be together, at last.

Making sure the cupboard was locked, Ben set to tidy up the blood quickly, and he was surprised at how little there was.

Nevertheless, he wanted the job to be over with quickly as he couldn't wait to get back to his Nell.

When he finished, he chucked the blood stained items out of a window, nodding when he heard the splash, and then pulling on a large over coat to cover his bloody clothing.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he's ok? What if he's been caught! Oh God! I d-" Nellie was saying, pacing the room, completely ignoring Toby and Orla drawing in the corner.<p>

"Yes! He's fine! I promise, now would you please stop pacing!" Kathrine said, feeling quite exasperated with Nellie.

"Sorry, I just couldn't bear it if something happened to him." Nellie said with a sigh, dropping on the bed beside Kathrine.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Ben standing there, glint in his eye.

A small gasp came from where Toby and Orla were sitting as Ben strode into the room, straight to Nellie.

"B-" He kissed her fiercely, and passionatly, and for a moment, she was lost in the kiss before realising that Kathrine, Orla and Toby were still in the room.

She pulled her lips away from his, but he pulled her close, panting heavily, tears in his eyes.

"It's over, it's finished! We're free Nell, you can be mine! We can be together!" He said, and then tears started to fall down Nellie's face as she leant into kiss him again.

"Thank you." She said when they pulled away and Nellie leant into his chest.

Kathrine cleared her throat and stood smiling.

"Well done." She said, and then she went to where Orla and Toby were sitting gobsmacked.

"Come on, let's get you two back." Kathrine said and Orla stood, carrying her things. Toby hastily followed the two out of the door.

Kathrine shut the door behind her, loudly saying she would be back in an hour or so.

(BTW, I have changed Albert's shave time, it was at 9 o'clock at night, 'stead of 8 o'clock.)

When the door closed, Ben looked back to Nellie.

He looked at her, properly, taking in her dark, shining eyes, her beautiful, vibrant red hair, her porcelain skin, the rise and fall of her chest, her falt stomach, long frail arms and her perfect face.

He knew then, he knew he couldn't live without her, he needed her.

He looked right into her eyes, and beneath the relief of having him back, he saw the worry, the pain, the fear that he might not have returned.

Kneeling on one knee, not taking his eyes off her, he spoke. "Eleanor Smith, from the moment I first saw you, I knew we were meant to be. I love you, I'll always love you. You're prefect, youre beautiful, witty, clever, and just everything about you I love, so, so much. Please, please do me the honour of becoming my wife."

Nellie burst into tears and fell beside him, falling onto his lap.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times! I love you Ben!" She said through her tears, laughing when he slipped the ring on her finger, laughing at her.

He buried his hands in her and brought her head towards his, leaning into kiss her, when the door burst open, revealing a panicked Toby.

"Sir! Miss! Please help! Come quick! Miss Kathrine has been captured!"

* * *

><p><strong>And dramatic ending! Sorrrrrry about not updating, but as you see, this is extra long and it has taken quite a while, especially seeing my mind is plagued with my Dramione ff! (Which will updated soon, pinky swear!)<strong>

**And whatcha think of dear Albert's passing?**

**And yes, the next chapter is it! The crash! Then I reckon it'll probably be 3-4 chapters till the end, but I never ever stick to plans!**

**Please review, 'cause I know you're reading!**

**I love you all! Truly I do! (Well... most of you.)**

**Oh! I believe that this chapter is also 4,500 words! Isn't that exciting!**

**£llie (Yup, that's a pounds sign!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Yes, I am so, so, so, so sorry for the two month wait, but this chapter is near 7,000 words, double if not triple, I usually do and it's only part one! I'm uploading because it's been too long! **

**Disclaimer: No one's gonna hurt you, not while I'm around. No one's gonna kill you, darlin' not while I'm around. Stephen is prowling everywhere, wanting you. I'll send 'im screaming, I don't care, I got ways.**

**Sweeney: Shut up.**

**Me: Lol wut?**

**Sweeney: Shut up, or a shave.**

**Me: Very well. (I'll get him back for that later.)**

**WAIT! I have a question, a very very important one! Does anyone here like The Ramones? Can you suggest a good song of theirs? There you go, that was le important question!**

* * *

><p>"Sir! Miss! Please help! Come quick! Miss Kathrine has been captured!"<p>

Ben jumped up, pulling Nellie up and heading for the door.

Nellie scrambled after them, panicking already.

"Where is she?" Ben said, as they approached the elevators.

"I-I cannot say sir. She took Orla and me** (it's more polite that way I believe (Series of Unfortunate Events there:P))** up on deck and the ship went past a large iceberg. Orla picked some of the ice up and began to throw it at me, and I threw some back, when a woman came up behind Miss Kathrine and caught her mouth, and began to drag her off.

"Orla ran over and hit the woman, but she shook her off and Orla fell, hitting her head. I checked her first and she told me to fetch you." Toby was panting and Ben pushed him out of the way, eager to get up on the deck.

When they reached the deck, Toby took them over to Orla, who was lying on the ground, hidden from anyone to pass by.

"ORLA!" Toby yelled, seeing she had been moved from where he had left her.

He couldn't explain this feeling. His chest tightened, his breathing quickened, his eyes were clouded by tears and his stomach was fluttering.

Ben and Nellie hurried after him, towards Orla's body. Ben saw he large gash on her head and ripped a large part of coat off and wrapped it around her head.

"Toby, go and find her fath-" And as if on cue, Edgar appeared, looking quite flustered.

"Sweeney! Oh good, I was being to worry! The ship has been hit, and- it will sink. I want you to take my little girl. Take her to land and protect her, please." Edgar said, tears in his eyes.

Ben froze, unable to comprehend what he had just been told, luckily Nellie was on hand.

"What do you mean? And Orla has been hit by something, look at her." She said, taking Edgar by the arm and leading him to Orla. A strangled sob emerged from the poor man's throat as he dropped to his knee's, cradling his little girl.

"Daddy? Are you going to the angels?" Orla whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and Edgar sniffed, swallowing back his tears.

"I'm so sorry darling, I don't want to, but I must, I ne-"

"Daddy?" Orla said, louder this time. Edgar recognised this as a question, swallowing again before answering her.

"The boat will sink, we'll die. You need to get to a boat and I can't come with you. I did all I can, and you need to leave. Go with Sweeney. If he's with a child, alone, you can both get on. I can save his life, he has something to live for."

Orla had been staring up at her father, finally understanding what he meant, and tears came to her eyes.

"Please daddy, you can't leave me." She said quietly.

Ben, Nellie and Toby backed away, leaving the two alone.

"Orla love, I did everything I could for you. I ain't got nothing to live for, apart from you. But I can't live and let Sweeney die, parting him from his wife. They have so much to live for. Now I'll be with your mother." Edgar said through his tears.

Orla swallowed and wrapped her arms tightly around her father, refusing to cry.

"Goodbye daddy." She said, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"I love you so much little Orla." Edgar whispered, lifting her off of the cold, deck floor, passing her to Ben. "Take her." He croaked.

Ben stepped forward hesitantly, taking the shivering girl in his arms.

"Here, your mother left me this for you when you're older, but now seems the best time." He didn't say 'only'. Edgar reached into his pocket, pulling out a golden chain with a small locket at the bottom. "This way we'll always be together darling."

He placed the chain into her hand before giving her one last kiss on her forehead. He stepped back, away from her, knowing the pain of leaving his daughter was too much to bare.

"G'bye darling." He whispers, turning away before he breaks down completely.

"Bye bye daddy." Orla whispered back, clutching the locket close to her.

Edgar suddenly ran off, holding in his tears, and even though she tried to it, Toby saw the tear fall from her cheek.

After a moment of silence, Orla finally spoke. "We need to save Kathrine."

Ben looked at Nellie, who was biting her lip, looking concerned.

"I'll go. You three must stay safe." Ben said, but Orla interrupted.

"No. I'm perfectly fine. Kathrine was kind to me and I want to help her." She said, her voice full of determination.

"Orla love, you're not in a go-"

"I'm helping." She said through gritted teeth.

Nellie looked to Ben for support, but before he could say anything, Toby spoke.

"Why don't you two get Miss Kathrine? I'll stay with Orla, try and get some of our belongings, find a boat?" Toby said, sounding nervous, as though he should have remained quiet.

Nellie looks at Toby, and she notices his gaze is fixed on Orla, as if he were to blink, she would vanish. Nellie also see's him fidgeting and she smiles.

"Toby, that's an excellent idea love." Nellie said softly, snapping Toby back to the real world. He blushed lightly and Ben grinned at Nellie. "Lie Orla here, and you go get some things. Kathrine's are in a bag in our room, and I have a small bag stored somewhere in the room." Nellie said quickly, as Sweeney placed Orla in a sark corner, she was near passing out.

"She'll be fine for ten minutes. I need nothing if you get Eleanor's bag." Ben said to Toby.

"Right sir!" He said, before quickly darting off to their room.

Ben checked over Orla one last time, seeing she was fine, he stood motioning Nellie to follow him.

"Now, where will they have taken her?"

"Look!" Nellie exclaimed when they rounded the corner.

One of Kathrine's hairpin's was lying on the floor, so they presumed they were going the right way.

Nellie picked the pin up and they continued to walk in straight line until they came to a large door, that was locked.

They heard muffled voices coming from behind the door, so Ben knocked.

"Harlan? Is that you?" A gruff voice called.

"Hide Nell!" Ben hissed, so Nellie hid in the shadows, watching him. Making sure she was out of sight Ben called out. "Yes, don't worry, I'm here now! **(Yay! Sleepy Hollow!)"** Looks like Ben had another identity now.

A thud was heard before the door creaked open to reveal a weedy little man with a sneer on his face.

"'Bout time! She's been waiting for you!" He grunted, yanking Ben through the door.

It was dark, so dark Ben could only just see his hand, if held right in front of his nose. This meant he couldn't see where he was going. although he did feel the slant, meaning they were heading down into the ship.

The further in they walked, the colder it became.

Suddenly, Ben heard the splash of water before his feet were submerged in it.

"Ha, you're definently screwed now! No backing out, or she'll kill you before the water does!" The man said, his voice gleeful.

"What?" Ben was utterly lost now.

"God, d'you know nothing? You're here to make sure the girl in there doesn't escape. You're brave, sacrificing yourself for her." The man explained.

Ben had a hard time taking this in, but tried to not show it, not that the man could see anyway.

By the time they reached the door, the water was around their ankles, freezing Ben's feet.

Ben heard the door squeak open and then he was bathed in light, his eyes widening at the site.

Kathrine was handcuffed to the pipes, stood up in some wooden box to avoid the water, her face filled with sheer terror.

Marilyn was smirking on top of a large wooden desk. Kathrine's panick clearly amused her. Ben saw the pistol she was twirling in her fingers.

"Ahh Pettigrew **(I had to!)** You got Harlan at last." Kathrine exclaimed, jumping off of the desk and wincing at the chill off the water.

She dragged herself over to Pettigrew and the two of them left the room.

"Goodbye Harlan, we'll come back for you once we have a boat!" Kathrine yelled as the door slammed shut."Not." She muttered when the lock clicked.

"Help me Ben!" Kathrine shouted when the door closed.

Ben shook his head, snapping out of his reverie.

"How do I undo those?" He shouted over the stream of water, indicating to the handcuffs.

"The key Ben! She put the key in the cupboard, the silver one."

Ben waded towards the cupboard, frantically searching for a small, silver key. "These are all brass ones Kathrine."

"Try over there Ben!" She said, looking at another cupboard. "You came to get me."

Ben smirked, finding the key. He waded towards her, undoing the handcuffs.

"I was never going to leave you. You've helped Nellie a lot." Kathrine smiled at him, before Ben grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "Come on, we best get going. The ship's sinking fast and we need a boat." Kathrine just nodded as Ben pulled her up the dark, wet corridor.

The water was now around their knee's, but lowering the further up they went.

"BEN!" A distressed call was heard from avoid and Ben hurried up, knowing that voice.

When he reached the door, he saw it was left open, but because there was a foot in the way, but not just any foot. It was Nellie's foot.

"BEN!" The same voice cried and Ben pushed the door open to reveal the tearstained face of his Nellie, lying on the floor, her foot holding the door.

"Nell, what the hell happened!" Her eyes widened when she heard his voice, causing her to stop squirming on the floor.

"Ben, thank- oh- you're alive." She said, panting slightly.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, and so's Kathrine, she's just behind me. I ran ahead when I heard you shouting. What happened." He didn't ask it as a question, as he demanded an answer.

"Well, I saw some pretty blonde come up with a sinister looking fellow, and I heard her cackling. She mentioned death and I saw he tuck a pistol in her boot. I thought, I thought you and Kathrine were dead, so I came out of my hiding place to kill them. I hit the woman, and the man ran off. The woman seemed to know me, as she cackled again and threw me at the door, before running off.

"I saw the door closing and stuck my foot in the way incase it locked automatically and you would have been trapped." She said with a small smile and Ben lifted her in a tight hug. "Careful love." He let go of her quickly, causing her to stumble.

"Sorry, what hurts?" He said, feeling guilty for, well hurting her.

"Nothing, ankle's a little sore from holding the door, but that's all." She said, limping towards him.

"Thank you." Kathrine said, having appeared behind Ben at some point during their conversation. She came towards Nellie and she gave her a hug and Nellie clung to her, unable to support her own weight anymore.

In the meantime, James and Isabella were rudely awakened.

"Get up! Get your lifebelts on!" A voice shouted as their door was flung open and lifebelts were hurled on the floor.

"What? James! Get Evelyn! Get a li-"  
>She stopped when she saw a small trickle of water come under the door. There must be a leak in the ship, it's the only logical explanation. This is an unsinkable ship!<p>

"Calm down, it's fine Is, probably just a percaution." James said, although he was panicking inside. "Here, put this on. I'll get Evelyn." James said, getting out of the bed and passing her a lifebelt.

He got the sleeping Evelyn from her small cot and placed the smallest lifebelt on her, then he got his own, tying it firmly.

"Come on Is." He said, grabbing her trembling hand and pulling her out into the crowned corridor.

"Where do we go!" Isabella shouted over the noise.

"I don't know, just follow me." James shouted back, holding the baby close to him. "Go to the main stairwell!" He called, and they hurried there.

"NO ONE IS GETTING THROUGH!" One of the boat assistants shouted from the top of the stairs, through the gates.

"What is this nonsense!" The Beadle called, holding a wailing Lottie.

"Me boy! Me boy!" Lottie cried, clutching the Beadle's jacket, wanting to see her son more then anything in the world.

"Let us through goddammit! She needs to see her son and I hold a first class ticket!" He yelled, shaking the gates, but this made the guard angrier, causing him to pull out a pistol.

"Step back! Step back I say! Or I'll shot you all like dogs." A hushed silence fell over the third class.

James pushed his way towards the front, bringing Evelyn and Isabella with him.

"There are woman and children back here! Why don't you give us a chance to live you filthy bastard!" James shouted and the guard froze.

"Fine." He said, opening the gates. "WOMAN AND CHILDREN ONLY!" He cried when everyone began to shove themselves through.

The Beadle dragged Lottie through and they ran off up the corridor, escaping the shouts of the guards and the shots of the guns.

James grabbed Evelyn and Isabella before shoving everything and everyone out of the way and making it through the gates.

"Get back sir!" The guard yelled, trying to pull James back, but he turned around, punching him in the face and running after Isabella.

"Come on, let's get off this sinking vessel!"

* * *

><p>"Marilyn! Thank God! I've been looking ever- why are you all wet?" Alexander explained when Marilyn came limping over to him at the Grand Staircase.<p>

She fell into his arms and brought on the tears.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I thought- I tried, Alexander, the boat! It's sinking! We need to get a lifeboat, now! There is not enough for all of us, not by half actually. We must hurry." Although Marilyn wasn't all that bothered about much, she did want to live, after all she was perfect, and rich. She deserved to live.

"Wait my dear. I cannot join you. Woman and children first surely. I will not live if a child, or woman for that matter, shall die."

"Oh stop with all the 'holyer than thou' attitude. WE deserve to live. WE need to live, we're worth it. We'll do something to the world, what can the thugs in third class do? Cause more disaster, cause more trouble. We will keep the Earth spinning, keep order. We need to live. Besides, I couldn't live without you." And for once, she was telling the truth.

Alexander bit his lip, looking around, feeling distressed. He couldn't get in the boat. He couldn't live if it meant killing innocent woman and children. He couldn't, and he wouldn't.

"No." Alexander said, shaking her off of his arm.

"W-what?" She stammered, stunned that he had told her no. That just did not happen.

"I will not go. I can't go. Imagine some man got in a boat, and left you here?" Marilyn was silent, hating herself for some unknown reason to her. "It would mean you would drown, or freeze to death, and no woman or child deserves that. If I die, you get the money, it's all yours, and his. You two will just have to get by without me." He said softly, placing both his hands on her stomach.

It was too much. Marilyn broke down, falling into his arms, sobbing and crying at him to not leave her.

"Alex, please don't, please. We-I cannot be without you, I love you, I do, please. Remember what you said before we got on? Remember! You jump, I jump right?" She sobbed, clutching his shirt.

Before they had boarded the Titanic, Marilyn had gone mad, so to speak. She didn't want to board the ship to America, she liked it here, in England, but their child was to be American. Alexander wanted an American child, she didn't know, or really care why though.

She had had threatened to jump off the boat, in the middle of the night, but he just chuckled.

"Marilyn, if you jump, I jump. Just remember that." He had told her, and now they were both remembering this moment.

Inside his heart was breaking, he didn't want to leave her, it was too hard, too difficult. But he had to.

"I'm sorry, but I won't. You need a boat, I want you to live, for him." He whispered, hugging her properly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry Alex." Marilyn cried into him. She now regretted everytime she cut him off, called him names, been mean to him, ignored him. She was the boss, that had been clear from day one, but that was because she never gave him a chance. How she regrets it now.

"Don't cry now, we'll get you a boat, get you to land. I won't get a boat, but I could still live, I'll try. I'll do whatever it takes." He said, peeling her off of him and leading her towards the boats.

* * *

><p>"TOBY!" Ben yelled over the noise of crying passengers. He was dragging a limp Nellie, who was trying her hardest not to cry out at the pain in her ankle.<p>

Ben pulled her along the crowded deck, causing her to stumble and gasp. She had now just disconnected her ankle. There was no way she could walk.

Nellie fell into the wall and slumped to the floor, Kathrine came to her side instantly, checking her head seeing as Nellie was deathly white and covered in a cold sweat.

"I can't go." She rasped. It was painful to even speak now.

"Don't say that." Ben said, dropping to her side, holding her hand.

"It's disconnected Ben, there's no way she can walk." Kathrine said, after just looking at her ankle, never mind actually touching it.

"Leave me. Get to your Richard Kathrine, and look after Orla Ben." Nellie whispered, her eyes flickering. She wanted to die now, she felt ready. **(Bare in mind, she thinks Lottie will see to Toby, she isn't forgetting about him!)**

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare even think such thinks Nell. You are getting off this boat, we're getting off this boat together, both of us. We'll go with Kathrine, watch her get married, WE need to get married, so don't you dare even consider staying on this boat. I'm carrying you." Ben said, placing one hand under her arms and the other under her knee's.

"Ben, is this a good idea?" Nellie whispered, everything was spinning.

"Well, I'm not leaving without you. So, unless you want me to die, you'll co-operate." Ben said, smirking. He knew she would allow him to carry her if it prevented his death.

She glared at him, thinking the exact same thing, but her glare was more of a pout, as she had no strength left to glare at him.

"Good, now let's get on."

* * *

><p>"Toby, where are you love?" Lottie cried when the Beadle had managed to get them up on the deck.<p>

Lottie was inconsolable. She feared Toby was already dead, or kidnapped, or hurt or lost. It had been hours since she had last seen him, anything could have happened.

She had been ignoring him in favour of the Beadle. Toby had come to her the other day for some food, but she had told him to go away, as she was busy. She had spent the last few days completely ignoring him, she didn't remember him coming to back to the room last night!

He wasn't there this morning either, but she just presumed he had gone off to play with the other children despite the fact he was highly unsociable.

The deck was crowded, with people trying to get on a boat.

In the distance, Isabella was clutching Evelyn to her chest, she had lost sight of James and she refused to get on a boat without saying goodbye to him first, without at least trying to get him on.

"James! There you are!" She said, pushing her way towards him, but she stopped when he turned around.

It wasn't James, it was Alexander, looking confused.

"Err- no, I'm his broth-"

"Is! There you are! Been lo- Alex! Wh-what are you doing here?" James said, swallowing and nervously fixing his cravat.

"James, who's this?" Alexander said, looking at the two. Isabella had her face buried in her shawl, and she was trying to hide Evelyn from view, hating herself for giving James away.

"This, oh, just a servant. That's all." James said a little too quickly, but when a large man barged past, pushing Isabella, he placed his arms out to catch her and hold her protectivly to his chest.

"Servant? You seem pretty friendly with her?" Alexander said with suspicion.

James sighed, guessing the game was up. He couldn't pretend anymore and afterall, Evelyn was Alex's niece.

"Guess it's game over Is." James whispered and she looked up at him, with a smile.

"You sure?" He nodded, and continued.

"Alex, I've not been telling you the whole truth, this is my..." He paused, unsure how to say it. "My wife. Isabella, and my daughter, Evelyn." James said, and Isabella looked up and smiled at Alexander, who looked like he was about to faint.

"Yo-you're married, to a girl, a real one? And you have a child, a real one too?" Alex said, still stunned at the news.

Isabella and James laughed, "yes, they're both real."

"I have a sister, and niece?"

"Yes, here's Evelyn." James said, taking her from Isabella and passing her to Alex.

He took the baby with a smile and stared at the child. he had never thought anything could be so small, and so beautiful. This child was perfect, it reminded him of his unborn child, what Marilyn would see without him.

This child had his brother's hair, but Isabella's eyes, and her small nose.

He let out a sob, and James took Evelyn off of him, "you ok?"

Alexander could only nod, but motioned Isabella to come closer. She looked wary, but James nudged her and she fell into Alexander's arms and he hugged her.

It felt right, to hug this woman. They didn't know each other, but something was there. Alexander realised something was wrong though.

"Marilyn."

"What?" Isabella asked, pulling away from him.

"Marilyn, my wife. I came to look for a boat, for her and she's waiting for me. I need to get back to her, come with me. Let her meet Evelyn." Isabella saw James shift and he looked uncomfortable.

"James?" She said, stepping forward and touching his arm. He smiled down at her before looking to his brother.

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Please, she deserves to meet her niece." Isabella looked at James hopefully and he sighed.

"Fine, take us to that bloody woman."

* * *

><p>Toby was growing anxious. He had been waiting with Orla for an hour now, and he could see the top of the boat was nearly in the water.<p>

People were everywhere and it was panicking Toby, incase Miss Eleanor couldn't find them again.

"Toby!" He spun around upon hearing his name, to see Ben carrying Nellie, and Kathrine running behind them.

He ran towards them, and Kathrine gave him a hug.

"Please help with Eleanor. I'll see to Orla." Kathrine said, going towards Orla, and lifting her up, surprised at how light she was.

"Daddy?" Orla said, opening her eyes. But it wasn't, and Kathrine saw the light leave her eyes, the small amount of hope the girl had been surviving off, had gone.

"No darling, I'm not daddy. We're going to get a boat, we're going to land and you'll see your daddy there." Kathrine said softly, not understanding why Orla started to cry. "Shh, shh, we'll be off this boat soon, I promise."

Orla stopped her tears, but only just and she clung to Kathrine, never wanting to let go.

o~O~o

Looking at the ankle, Ben knew it would hurt, so he did the only thing he could think of.

Placing both his hands to the side of her ankle, ready to jerk it back to the correct place, he leant forward and pressed a firm kiss on her mouth whilst moving her ankle back to where it should be.

When his lips touched hers, Nellie froze, and then she screamed into his mouth. The pain was unbearable. Fire was burning all over her and knives were attacking her ankle. It was sore, so sore. Nellie had never felt anything like this, even the beatings from Albert weren't this bad.

Ben pulled back when she bit his lip, but when he did, at least she didn't scream out.

"I'm sorry Nell." He said, panting.

Her face was wet with tears and she was still deathly white, but she had a grin on her face. "Sorry 'bout that love."

Ben grinned back, glad that she was ok. "It's fine. Can you get up?"

Nellie looked at him, before attempting to stand, up she soon fell back down, as it was still too painful.

"No, I can't Ben." She whispered, hating herself for being so useless.

"TOBY!" Ben and Nellie were momentarily distracted when Lottie called for her son.

Ben was pushed to the side when Lottie hurtled forward, grabbed her son in a tight hug, "where 'ave ya been? I've bin so worried, I have!" Lottie sobbed, whilst Toby there awkwardly.

"Mother, please." He said, and Lottie jumped back at his tone.

"Wot is i' son?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm staying here. I know that they are not my family, but they have taken care of me, they have helped me through Ethel's death, when you didn't. I'm sorry mother, but I am happier here." Lottie stood there, trembling, not sure how to take the fact that her eight year old son was disowning her.

"Yeh-yeh canni do this! Yer ma son, please, I-I promise we cin do more stuff, promise. I'll put yeh first, before anyone, we cin 'ave them ice creams wot you like! Please, please son, jus' don't do this!" Lottie pleaded, but Toby continued to stare at her, his eyes cold.

"No. I like Eleanor, and Kathrine and Sweeney is lovely. Orla is my new sister, and I need to look after her." Toby said, and Lottie looked up at him, her eyes pleading with his, but his gaze was unwavering.

"Please darlin', yeh- please! Don't leave me! I need yeh I do!" Lottie wailed, falling to the floor, causing the Beadle to fall alongside her. She clung to Toby's trouser leg, crying out. "Please son!"

Toby looked disgusted, and he kicked her off. "No mother. I'm staying here. I'll see you on land, get a boat." He said firmly.

"Yeh can't do this!" She cried, but the Beadle seemed to see that Toby was being serious. The Beadle knew that the boats were going fast, and he needed to see that Lottie got a boat, he wasn't going to let her die, not here at least.

"My dear, he isn't joining us. Allow me to get you a boat, and then we can get to land and start another family, have our own children." The Beadle whispered in her ear and Lottie sniffed, looking up at him hopefully.

"D'ya mean it?" Lottie asked, and the Beadle nodded.

"Why would I lie to you?" He said, but before Lottie could say anything, Toby moved from her side, causing her to feel frantically around for him.

Toby had left her to see Ben, who had called for him.

"Toby, go with Kathrine now. Get on the boat, right now and take the bags. Hide them if you can, but you cannot lose Eleanor's. Go boy!" He shouted and Toby grabbed the bags, running through the damp and crowded deck to find a boat.

* * *

><p>"After all this time, I thought you had been avoiding me James!" Marilyn chuckled, looking at him and his family.<p>

"I wouldn't! I just knew that you would disapprove and I didn't want that. You can't help who you fall in love with, that's why it's such a dangerous thing." James said and Marilyn nodded, holding her arms out.

"Can I please hold her?" James nodded, and Isabella passed Evelyn to her and for a second, Marilyn forgot everything.

She was at home, with Alexander, cradling her newborn baby. Their new born baby. A perfect child and it was hers, all hers.

"Come on Marilyn, I want to get you off this boat, look at where the water is!" Alexander said, and Marilyn saw that the boat was quite submerged.

She simply nodded, swallowing her tears and passing the baby back to Isabella.

She felt Alexander's arm around her waist, and she heard the shuffle of James and Isabella's feet following them, but she wasn't taking it in.

All she could feel was the cold from her dress. She was shaking from it. Alexander's hold on her waist was the only thing stopping her from falling to the floor.

James pushed forward, getting to a boat with Alexander pulling Marilyn after him.

"I can't do it James." Isabella said suddenly, turning around to face him, her eyes wide with panic.

"Don't be silly. You get this boat and I'll get another, look there's some over there." He said, trying to reassure her.

"No, I'm not leaving without you."

"Get in the boat Is." He said sternly.

"Please James, please, don't- I can't- I need- I love you James, please!" She cried, struggling when she felt arms on her shoulders.

She dived forward pressing a rushed kiss to James's lips as she was pulled away from him with a loud voice calling, "woman and children only!"

"James!" She shrieked as the man threw her in the boat.

"Don't worry Is! It's goodbye for a little while, but only for a little while. This boat is for the mummies and children. There will be another boat for the daddies in a little while! Look after Evelyn!" He said, swallowing back his tears. He was pretending, but treating her like a child, pretending he would live, was the safest way to assure her life.

"Dada!" Evelyn cried, but James couldn't hug her for it, couldn't congratulate her. She was gone. He had just heard his daughter cry her first word when she was taken away from him.

Isabella just clutched Evelyn to her chest, crying into her shawl, her feelings almost identical to James's.

"Come along Miss." The same man who had snatched Isabella came over to Marilyn and tried to get her on the boat.

"No! Alex? NO! ALEX!" She cried, not seeing him anywhere as the man dragged her to the boat. "Get. Off. Me. You. Bastard!" She struggled against him, but his grip would not slacken.

"There now calm down, in the boat." The man said, before pushing her down next to Isabella, but Marilyn wasn't paying attention.

She tired to climb back off the boat, but Isabella caught her as the man shouted, "lower the boat!"

"ALEXANDER!" She cried, her head only just seeing the deck.

"Marilyn!" He shouted, sticking his head over the side to stare wide eyed at her.

Marilyn saw him and the look on his face decided her fate.

She shuffled to the edge of the boat and as it became level with the second class deck, she jumped.

"Marilyn!" Isabella called, but she ignored her, clutching to the side of the Titanic as some men pulled her over.

"Wot you doin' you git! Someone coulda used 'at space on 'at boat!" One man shouted, but she ignored him, pushing through the crowds back to the top, back to Alexander.

She pushed through a large crowd of people and into the Grand Staircase, where she saw Alexander hurtling down them, to her.

"Why did you do that You're so stupid Marilyn! So stupid!" He cried when he caught her in his arms.

"You jump, I jump right?" She said with a watery smile, and Alexander just pulled her into a tighter hug.

She knew it was over now, they would die, but they would die together.

"You shouldn't have done that. We'll both die now." He said, but she just smiled.

"I'd rather die happy with you, then alone and sad with a child who shall have to fend for himself. I would die without you, but I would die for you too Alex." She said quietly.

"You're mad, you know that right?" He said with a smile and she just laughed, hugging him tighter. "Well, we should at least die in our own room, away from everyone else."

Marilyn nodded and Alexander guided them back to their room, to die peacefully, away from the world.

* * *

><p>"Please, please sir. She will die if I do not come on the boat with her, please sir, make an acception." Ben said, trying to keep his voice calm and steady, unfortunately, he was failing.<p>

"No. Woman and chi-"

"Please! I'll pay you!" He cried desperately, and he saw the man waver.

"I can't, I'm sorry sir." He said, whilst ushering Kathrine, Toby and Orla onto the boat.

When they were seated, Kathrine looked at them desperately, not willing to leave the two of them behind after everything they had done for her.

"Sir, she will die, she cannot be on her own, surely you can see that! You wouldn't condemn her to death, would you?" Ben said, hoping this would work, and it seemed too.

"Murdoch! Is the boat ready?"

"Aye!"

"Get on, quickly, and sir, keep you're head down, do not let anyone see you until you are away from this ship." The man said after speaking with the one near the ropes.

"Thank you sir, thank you." Ben said, placing Nellie in the boat and going into his pocket to give the man every penny he had. "Keep this sir, and live for me. You will escape death as you have saved my life, for that I am eternally grateful.** (Toy Story!)**

"Just get in the boat before I change my mind." The man said quickly as the boat was begging to lower.

"Thank you again." Ben said, as he climbed into the bed and lying Nellie over his lap.

"We did it Ben. We're safe, free, able to marry." She said with a small smile, and Ben smiled back.

"At last, I love you Nell."

"I love you too 'Bennie'" She mocked, knowing how much he hated that name, and how Lucy had called him that.

His smile turned to a pout. "You know I hate that name." He sulked and she giggled.

"I'm sorry darling." She whispered before kissing him, and as he kissed her back, she believed she was forgiven.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Pleaseee review and the more reviews, the sooner I will update, I promise! :P<strong>

**Ellie.**


End file.
